Isis
by Snowingroses
Summary: Horn and daughter are back. Going currently by the name Anderson & he has quite possibly developed a prefect plan to finally land Air Wolf in his corner. But he's not the only returning demon for the members of Air Wolf to do battle with. New problems always feel the need to follow and plague the tight knit family.
1. Prologue:Childrens Home

Isis

Disclaimer: I do not have a dog in the copyright rat race. Air Wolf and all its properties belong to some other lucky soul. Me, I just wanted to harmless play with them.

AN- The title come about from to many hrs rocking to TSO Beethoven's Last Night, actually there is more to it than that, but this will do for now. The plot idea. ~shrug~ It keeps trying to get dreary on me. Not that I do well with romance.

Prologue:

It was late evening. The setting sun was a flaming ball of orange as it sunk down lower into the western skyline kissing everything in its wake. Including the weather worn two story stone building. Children's home the sign proclaimed as did the odd sight, of children's colorful pin wheel's planted in would be flower beds.

The large black Lincoln sat at an idling purr, the driver stood at attention ready to open the door for Angelica and John Bradford Horn.

"All I am saying is." The door clicked open before Angelica could finish her sentence.

John Bradford Horn slid out, not bothering to wait on his daughter, to complete her comment.

"Daddy, this isn't going to work. He'll know. They will find out." Angelica repeated it yet again.

"And I told you." Horn hissed through clinched teeth, as the matron led children past them.

He let his eyes scan each fair haired to dark brown hair child most at that incontrollable age. That would not be a problem though, after all he'd just brain wash them. It did work. It had on Mr. String Fellow Hawke once. He did have Air Wolf. Well he had had Air Wolf more than once, but when he had both the man and machine now that was when he really had Air Wolf.

"Is this all you have? I'm looking for something." He sighed in disgust.

He stopped, almost in a state of disturbed shock. There from behind the matron, those penetrating icy blue eyes. Could this be real? Had he really found something, so prefect as to ensnare String Fellow Hawke.

"Prefect." He moved forward, admiring a toddler sized image of what he thought Hawkes offspring might look like.

"Really?" The matron inquired realizing her potential client, was possibly interested in such a sickly child.

"Mr. Anderson, really, I don't believe you want such an unhealthy child as this one." The matron gave a gurgle of a laugh before going on. "Small for her size, I mean she is approximately two. At least is about to be. Clumsy as a dying ox, knows only.. What three words if they can be called that. And will not listen."

Angelica stiffened, just the mere sight of the child twisted her gut. Damn if she didn't believe differently, she would swear those icy blue eyes belonged to none other than String Fellow Hawke, himself.

She leaned down trying not to let those piercing blue eyes burn a hole into her soul. She suddenly felt so… So what… Dirty come to mind as did filthy. They were about to steal this child's life. Not that it appeared to be much of one.

"Hi, what's your name?" Angelica asked, extending her hand outwardly towards the small girl.

Her fingers brushed back fine light brown bangs. Her eye lashes are so long. And those damned icy blue eyes. She shuttered feeling as her soul had a flame touched to it.

"She's deaf." Horn said straightening up. He'd snapped his fingers behind the girls back. She hadn't responded. He'd clapped making sure not to stir up air, and still she didn't respond.

"Ah, well we believe Isis is at least partially, deaf." The matron responded.

Fear creeping into her bones. What if now suddenly she wasn't so what, was it the gentlemen said prefect?

"Isis." Horn smiled.


	2. 1: The Cabin

Dawn found the sun slowly crawling across the eastern sky, warming and chasing away the previous night's cold crystal frost. The first morning hours of the world a prism of glowing tiny diamonds, that would shortly be gone until the 'morrow.

Caitlin shifted slightly to the right, pulling the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders. The path leading down to the dock as of now still untouched, and last night's trek to the cabin only faintly showed. Fog hung just mere inches from the water's surface, giving the appearance of keeping the magnificent eagle aloft.

Hawke stood in the doorway, his Stradivarius cello and bow in hand. Tet sat down beside him giving a soft whine, and looking to Caitlin.

Caitlin flinched not realizing Hawke had been standing there behind her. Struggling to get up she apologized with a word, "Sorry."

Tet wondered over to her proffering his head to be rubbed. Hawk on the other hand held his position up blocking the doorway. Saying nothing, he read everything in her voice. He heard the Texan accent, knowing it told a story in its own right.

"Well, I'll just, ahm. " She bite at her lip. "I'll ah, just go back inside. Let you have your.. Let you enjoy your morning routine." She tried to sound up beat and cheery.

She'd turned facing him her eyes down cast, to Tet who nuzzled at her trying to offer his own piece of comfort. Missing nothing Hawke, had moved forward to the top step, still presenting a looming figure with the cello in hand.

"Well." She said, letting her weight settle from one foot to the other.

A fight or flight reaction Hawk knew.

Nervously she swiped at wayward bangs that had crept across her line of sight, as she had let her face tilt up to his. All mental details Hawke read, as plain as a story written on the wall.

Shouldering the opposite side of the step railing giving her plenty of space, Hawke offered her just the hint of a smile. "Good Morning."

"Yeah, morning." She let one hand to drop to the top of Tet's head absent mindedly giving his head soft strokes before she attempted to walk the two steps up where Hawke still stood.

He noted her other hand the one that clutch the blanket up around her shoulders. Soft shades of blue, purple, and red patches colored her knuckles.

Swirling circling lower, the eagle called from the lake, dipping first once then again before folding her wings up and down to gain a little altitude. Again she called breaking what was mounting into tension.

"Well." Caitlin offered again. Turning to let her gaze follow, the eagles aerial ballet performance.

Biting the inside of her lip a little harder, she straightened her back and started up the final two steps that had only moments before put Hawke on a different plane from her.

"Cait, you're welcome to stay." He offered, his hand resting against her arm.

She paused long enough to offer the semblance of a smile, before gliding on indoors. She let the cabin door swing slowly back into its frame clicking shut. Tet settled at Hawke's feet offering a bewildered whine as he glance first that the closed door and then back to his master.

"Yeah, me too." Hawke replied to the dog's gesture.

"Well good morning, Cait." Dom's booming voice greeted Caitlin as he moved back around the counter from the back part of the cabin.

"Want, some coffee." He ask wagging the coffee pot.

Caitlin settled back a little further into the chair in front of the fireplace, a hand over her eyes. Please not Dom too. She just really couldn't take it this morning.

"Cait?" Dom repeated drawing nearer.

Groaning she buried her face into her hands.

"Caitlin." Dom laid a large hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up, hoping she'd carefully mask her emotions. "Sorry Dom, what were you saying. I got up to early this morning. I seemed to have fallen sleep with a book. And well woke up it sticking me in back."

Dom set down on a stool beside her. For what seemed the longest beat he didn't say anything. He just studied her features. The glowing fire, cast shadows across her that both hid and created more dark shadows. He let his eyes trail the lines her fingers kept making up and down edge of the blanket she had swaddled herself in, the night before and now she seemed to remain clinging to it. Silently he wondered what did the blanket symbolize to her.

"Look, Cait…lin. You want to talk about it, just say the word. Okay?" Dom offered giving her a light squeeze.

Silently Caitlin prayed it was when she took Air Wolfs controls that Dom was referring to. She'd had a really tough decision to make and only a split second to do it in.

"I swear, door closed and everything and can still hear that String playing all the way up here. Eagle's Serenade. Eh' has to be the most courted… " Dom paused, what was he going on about. No why was he going on about it. Cait knew String played for that Eagle. Everyone did.

Dom, was up pacing the floor. He was trying hard to take some of the silent strain off Caitlin's lack of chatter and that sad glassy look in her eyes. If she didn't bust out into tears with String down there playing that serenade, he was most certainly going to.

"Oh hey, coffees ready, let me get you some." He offered rounding the corner of the bar and grabbing a couple of mugs.

Caitlin stood, letting the blanket slide off her shoulders. "Yes, please. I'll just fold this up and go finish getting ready."

Dom watched as she neatly made quick work of the blanket folding it perfectly flat, and laying it in the chair. He arched a brow. Boy he was sure glad he wasn't that blanket, she was ruthless in snapping folds in it. Would make the army proud he thought.

"Listen, I'll just grab this." She caught a cup of coffee out of Dom's hand before he could protest. "And go finish getting ready. 'Know girls gotta look her best." She rubbed at her cheek.

Dom was left standing mouth agape, looking after Caitlin's disappearing figure, heading up the steps to the loft.

Caitlin was chewing on her lip for all it was worth, if she didn't hurry up and get away. Dom would see her cry. He wouldn't leave her alone until she told him why she was so upset. And then…. And then she thought if Hawke didn't stop playing that damn cello, no that serenade.

Oh no. She clutched at her stomach. She as going to be sick and tears, she wiped at them. Stumbling over something, probably Tet, she thought, she barely made the bathroom before she was sick.

Splashing water on her face she went back to the earlier thoughts of Dom. Great, he would tell Hawke and then he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him what happened exactly. And why she'd called up the Hellfire.

She sighed looking at her redden puffy eyes. Well with a little makeup she could hide the dark circles. The red puffy eyes, she could always blame on lack of sleep. The lack of sleep could be from the adrenaline rush, not having fully worn off. Yeah all likely stories she thought. Hawke was like a what.. A blood hound, when he wanted to know something.

But the split lip. A fever blister? Nah, they would never believe that. Well why call it by anything other than what it was. Right? If she'd stop biting at it, it really wouldn't look so bad right?

"Please…. Just don't let them ask, who done it." She prayed.

She'd just finished touching up her makeup, when she heard the guys talking down stairs. She sighed time to put her big girl shorts on, figuratively speaking and go face the music. Well Dom and Hawke in this case.

One final glance in the mirror told her she looked as good as she was going to, after the all-nighter they'd come off of. And well neither would see the bruise so all in all everything was good. Besides they were safely back home.

"Cait, ole' girl this time he's really gone for good. There is no coming back from this one." She told herself.

"I'm telling you String, Cait, isn't herself. She's ." Dom stopped trying to think of the right word or words to use.

String cocked a brow at Dominic Santini. 'Yeah, I noticed."

"Well?" Dom threw his hands up.

String's brow went a little higher. "Yeah, good question. She say anything to you?"

"String." Dom bellowed gesturing with his hands wildly towards the stairs.

String slapped his hands on his hips, scowling at Dominic. "Look you were the one standing there catching flies with your mouth."

"Uhoh." Caitlin mumbled to herself as Tet slid past her, giving a pitiful little whine, on his way up the steps while Caitlin was making her way down them.

Dom dropped his hands as Caitlin come into view, hoping she hadn't heard what they'd been discussing.

Stealing a glance of Hawke hands on his hips she knew this had to be defused and quickly. In her full on Texan accent she began.

"Look fella's if you're arguing over who's gonna do the dishes. I will." She slid between them, catching hold of Dom's half empty cup and snagging Hawkes near full cup, from in front of him.

"Hey." Hawke chided and took it back from her.

"Well don't we smell nice?" Dom pointed out by cutting his eyes around to String who practically choked when he realized what Dom was about to do to him.

"And, lipstick to. I do believe." Dom glared at a retreating String's back. That's right coward cut bait and run. He thought to himself.

Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks, not so much mad but she knew she had to put on bravo to bluff her way through the first little while, at least until these two decided to mellow out and leave her be.

"Well you see, I been out all night long, and well a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. To look good, with what she has got, it keeps others on their toes. Wondering how she has it so good. "

Hawke choked on coffee and laughter at the fireplace.

"Now see here." Dom roared.

"Dom, she's just saying she can't be going to work or by home looking like something the dogs brought up." Hawke chuckled as he wiped at spewed coffee.

"Exactly." Caitlin chimed in before going on about the business of the dishes.

Dom edged his way over to String. "I swear for just for a little bit, I would have turned her over my knee."

String chuckled, a brow rising. "I almost want to see that."

Dom glared at him, suggesting he would be next.

String just let his smirk stay in place.

"So, what do we do? I mean we know something happened." Dom inquired looking back towards the kitchen space.

"Do we?" String replied.

"See here now don't you start. You suspected something was up last night. That's why _you_ suggested this lay over here. So_ you_ could keep an eye on her. And five will get you ten _you_ didn't sleep a wink last night either. And while we're at it, exactly how longed _you_ let her stay out there? _Huh_?"

String let his gaze slide to the corner of the kitchen Caitlin was held up. Apparently she hadn't heard Dom's idea of a quiet tirade.

"Dom, I think we need to talk about this later." String tilted his head towards Caitlin's direction.

"Well just tell me you don't just think it's the first time she had to take such heavy action in the Lady. I mean blowing those big old wrecks up is one thing, but…"

"Dom." String cut him off. Placing his fingers to his lips and nodding towards Caitlin, still in the kitchen cleaning something to with an inch of its life. "No… I don't."

* * *

Thank you for following along and reviewing..


	3. 2: Isis Touches Santini Air

Loading...

~AN~ Delphi and Amp / Tyco are actual electrical component manufactures. No © infringement intended. Just borrowing names and slight part details to make point. There is also no guarantee that either companys parts are used, just they were the first to companies to come to mind. Seeing I couldn't think of the avionics suppliers right off hand.

**Santini Air Strip**

The sun was fully up and burning away the thick fog of the night before. Even the frost though still clinging on in deeper shadows of the buildings was disappearing until night fall again.

Hawke leaned into the bay door, nudging it slowly open. They had a chopper to get in there and work on.

"Whho, would you look at how cold that temp is reading. Guess we need to get some heat on in here huh, String?" Dom, tapped at the thermometer.

"Yeah.. just as soon as we get that bird, in here for repairs." Hawke reminded him.

"Oh sure, sure String. By the way where did Cait go when we got here?" Dom hustled on over to help him.

Grabbing a hand hold Hawke began pushing the door again. "I sent her over to Wally's."

"I will assume that was a pointless errand?" Dom replied as he clicked the door holds in place.

"Nah." Hawke walked out to the wounded bird, catching ahold of the jack he begin nudging it forward. "Wally, will keep her busy for a few."

"Busy for a few? String you got to be kidding. She'll be sending up smoke signals for a rescue." Dom chuckled at the mere thought.

"She's safe with Wally. Besides." Hawke stopped letting the jacket down slowly.

"Well besides what? " Dom inquired moving back towards the bay door.

Hawke joined him, pulling the door to and effectively locking the outside out and them in.

"We can actually talk without having to tiptoe around Caitlin."

"So String, what do you think really happened? I mean I know what she told us. And I'll admit I have seen her shook up, upset even. But I am telling you when I slid in the seat, beside her." Dom paused shaking his head.

"Yes Dom, I know. She had that ghost walked across her grave look."

"String don't you mean, goose or rabbit run over a grave?"

Hawke rocked back on his heels. "Actually it's referenced as your ghost coming out of your grave. At least it was according to my grandmother. But yeah, I've heard goose across your grave too. Either way Dom, something really scared her. Question is what was it or who."

"Hmm, I just don't know. I didn't get anything out of her. She was fixated, and when she called up Hellfire. Well String I am telling you. She meant whatever it was hiding behind those armored walls wasn't coming out there in one piece. She didn't have to think about it, she was in flat out kill mode."

Hawke leaned against the chopper taking in everything Dominic had told him thus far. He just couldn't figure it out. He thought of her response when he'd finally rejoin them. She'd slipped the helmet off, inching over the consoles into the co-pilot seat. She only briefly glanced at him before slipping her helmet back on. She'd had tears in her eyes. But he didn't have time to respond to her. Yes he'd given her squeeze, but nothing more. And she hadn't looked at him the rest of the night. Even when responding she kept her eyes trained the instruments or anything else. That didn't involve looking at him or anyone else for that matter.

"Hey, Dom. Cait's split lip? How'd she get it?"

"So you did notice it too, good question." Dom shrugged.

"Well someone sure as hell hit her, and when I find out who."

Dom brows shot up. "Oh, really."

Hawke give him a dirty look.

Dom chuckled. "Careful she might get the impression you care."

"I seem to recall, early this morning Dom you was muttering something along those lines in your sleep." String pointedly reminded him.

"Hey now just a minute I didn't, fall asleep. I only just maybe dosed a second." Dom groused.

"Yeah, I know." Hawke sighed deeply.

"So what do you think, call Michael in?" Dom had already retrieved the portable phone, and started dialing. " 'Sides you could always take Cait up in the chopper, run an errand or something. Maybe let her fly. Maybe she'll open up to you."

String narrowed his eyes to slits. He was just about to ask why when there was knocking at the side door and lucky for Dominic someone had already answered at the firm.

Pushing off he stalked over to the door with the mindset to tell whoever to bug off. But upon opening it up he decided he wouldn't, after all Wally and Caitlin were standing together waiting patiently for someone to let them in.

"You forgot to unlock the door, Hawke." Caitlin teased before turning back to her conversation with Wally.

Hawke stood half listening to her explain how she'd did a quick fix repair on an electrical fuse block until they could bring in the bird, which now sat in shop for repairs. "Really it's easy. I mean I know it wasn't the safest thing, to do. But it worked. Oh I'm sorry, Wally would you like some coffee. Oh and this control box is going to have to have a couple terminals changed in it. I believe it is a Delphi product though it maybe Amp. Cream or sugar." Caitlin ask. Seamless shifting from one thought to the other more like the Cait before last night.

Hawke shrugged maybe she was just a little down for having to pull the trigger, or maybe it was jet lag. None the less he was going to go see what Dom was telling Michael and what Michael suggested.

In the office Dom was still on the phone. Arguing in one breath and then in the next doing a good yes man. Hawke quirked a brow, at his mentor, wondering exactly what all was being said on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I can hang on a second." He slid his hand over the mouth piece.

"Look go on take Cait up." He tried to glance at his watch.

"Give us 'bout two hours. Michael should be here in about thirty minutes. Op, yeah, I am still here. Nah." Santini, comeback. "Look if we knew do you think we would be calling you. Okay, fine. Yeah I'll hold."

String settled against the desk. "Well?"

"Michael says the same thing. Get her out. Give her a chance to open up, if she wants. And speaking of which, String." Dom nodded toward the door.

"Caitlin." Hawke stood catching hold of her sleeve. "You up for a short air trek?"

MMMMMM

Caitlin leaned just enough to her left to peer at the airfield gliding away from them as they lifted off. The band of her head set lightly tapping the glass, giving her a momentary start. Hawke ever watchful didn't miss even the smallest tremor if his friend.

Hawke give her a silent yeah, me to sigh. He continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, she was fidgeting. Just ever so slightly. But that was a sign the Cait both he and Dom knew and liked was about to comeback around.

"What's on your mind Cait?" He let his shaded icy blues fall on her.

She proffered a weak smile. A slight head shake and her eyes adverted to something else.

Hawke shrugged not to be deterred. "Well I sure hope to hell other guy looks worse."

Caitlin flinched. "What?"

A faint smile flicked across Hawke lips then it was gone.

"The other guy, hope he's carrying a better beating."

Caitlin gave him that deer in the headlights look, he thought as a chuckle rumbled out. "Take the controls."

"What?" Cait said still in a stupor.

His only reply was deep sigh and then he nodded towards the controls.

"Oh." She jerked. Letting her hands creep forward she took control, and felt it when Hawke removed his completely.

Hawke shifted, in his seat trying to relieve some of the stiffness he was feeling.

"What happened to your knuckles, Cait." He let his fingers trail down them, touching the raw bruises.

She slide her eyes around to Hawke for a split second, and nibbled on the inside of her lip.

She could hear the building of a soft chuckle in her head set and then his voice. "Cait, stop chewing on your lip you're only making it worse."

"What?" Heat had crept into her cheeks. And her blue green gaze had gotten a little darker.

There it is was again, a rumble of a chuckle in her set. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." That mind your own business Texan attitude was flowing through.

"So, the other guy?" He arched brow at her, waiting for conformation. "He does look worse right? Or..." He leaned forward a little to study her expression.

His head set lit up with her laughter, and the cockpit seem to suddenly glow with her smile.

"No it wasn't a girl on girl cat fight, if that's what you wanted to know."

A smile flitted across his face just the sound of her lively Texan accent. Each tone told a different story about her.

"Yeah." She responded, beaming at him now.

He shrugged, unsure of what her response was about.

"Yeah, the other guy looks a whole lot worse." Cait responded.

"Hawke.. Can I ask you something.. It's personal." Caitlin blinked back beads of tears in her blue-green eyes.

Finding himself caught off guard; by her question he turned to gauge her expression. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Well he wondered now as he slipped one hand back onto the controls and the other around Caits shaking shoulders, what this one would say.

"Yeah, Cait."

Hawke sat listening as, Caitlin tried to justify why she'd pulled the trigger. She didn't have to justify anything, he'd been there. Yeah, he'd been there, in more than one sense. In the army, he'd been there, in the pilot seat of Air Wolf he'd been there. But what do you tell someone like Caitlin, he tried like hell to protect her. Constantly protect her. Dom and even Michael had all tried to protect her.

Now here he sat the soft shoulder for her to cry on. He wanted to chuckle at that thought. As torn up as Caitlin was, he had to give the girl credit where credit was due. She never did break down a cry. She'd come close in the cockpit earlier, but he kind of suspected that had to do with her pride being on the line as much as anything else.

"Cait. Cait. Caitlin.." He thought he was going to have to shout her down. "Dom's going to start wondering if his choppers rigged to blow if we don't soon go in."

He stared into her eyes as they went wide with the thought of that prospect. It might have even been comical, if her expression wasn't so sincerely innocent.

Innocence's that was what he was afraid she had lost. That thought was like a knife twist to the gut. Because up until last night she'd been an innocent, yes she had flew combat missions with them. She had activated weapons systems. But she'd never pulled the trigger. Hell he doubted she'd even fired her weapon at anyone as a Texas Highway patrol.

"Ready?" He ask again.

She made a swipe at her eyes with her shirt sleeve. Then nodded.

"Here" he stopped her, tipping her chin up. Brushing lashes from her cheeks, he gave her one final hug, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be okay." He assured her.

"Dominic, I thought you said they'd be back by now." Michael shifted restless in an old office chair.

Michael had grown bored with swapping barbs, insults, and banter with Dominic not that it couldn't be a favorite pass time but he had become somewhat alarmed at the Santini had described Caitlin.

Dom shot him a cold look. "They'll be back. I am telling you the fresh air, flying it'll do her some good. 'Sides Strings with her, he won't let her do anything ill-rational. "

"Yes but the question is who is going to keep Hawke from doing anything ill-rational." Michael muttered more or less to himself.

"Ah hear that. " Dom stood up. At least he hoped that was the back door banging open. He wasn't sure how much more of Michael he could take.

"In here String." Dom called.

"See, what did I tell you. There was nothing to worry about, their back and without having gotten into any trouble."

If Dominic had turned around a little sooner, he wouldn't have been so generous with that last bit of comment.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" Michael bolted up right. "Hawke, what's happened?"

Dom turned to see Caitlin looking a little roughed up, her jacket bunched up in her arms, and Hawkes leather flight jacket pulled around her shoulders.

"What the _hell's happened_? Cait are you hurt?' Dom demanded to know.

Michael's voice joined in, demanding to know what was going on.

"Everything's as well as can be expected." Hawke responded as he slipped his jacket from Cait's shoulders.

"We did pick up a guest though." Cait grinned as a child's head squirmed free of her jacket.

"He was wondering across the tarmac, by himself." Hawke replied as he plucked a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Yeah, without getting into trouble. Normally Dominic it takes." Michael was saying when Marella elbowed him, effective stopping him from baiting Dom any further.

"Exactly how did this happen?" Dom was now pacing.

Michael straightened to pitch out a couple of suggestions but thought better of it, after a steely glint from Marella. Instead he studied the child before them. A small boy, dressed in ill-fitting denim overalls, sporting a red plaid button down shirt. Frighteningly like the one Hawke was in right now. Short light fly away brown hair. That was enough for Michael. He looked up silently letting his gaze seek out his aide.

Marella was as transfixed as everyone else in the room. "Oh, why any mother would just let her child loose, and on an airstrip of all places. He could have been hurt."

"Or killed." Dom put in, before letting his attention glide over to Caitlin and Hawke. They both looked like they had taken a spill on the tarmac.

Caitlin was hovering over the child sponging at still damp cheeks. "Yeah, there was a plane coming in."

"Oh, those long lashes should belong to some little girl." Marella chimed in. "And those eyes." She let her gaze fall in the direction of none other than String Fellow Hawke.

Yes, Michael thought. This isn't going to be good.

"What's that?" Michael inquired at the ragged paper Hawke held on too.

Hawkes, frown deepened a little more, before offering it to Michael. "Not much of a clue. "

"What not even a name?" Michael flipped the paper over front to back.

Hawke arched brow.

"He has to have a name, as a jumping point to determine who his mother is." Michael begin.

"Her name." Marella remarked as Caitlin walked back in holding the child's hand.

"Her? And just exactly how do you know, that." Dominic snapped.

Michael rubbed at his one good eye. "Dominic please, do not bait her."

"Well are you sure?" Dominic inquired a little crestfallen.

"I mean." He waved his hand downward to indicate the way the child was dressed.

Caitlin was beaming and it could be heard as the Texas accent come ringing through. "Don't worry Dom. _She's_ house broke."

Dom's brows shot together and went straight up. A sight that under different circumstances would have been funny Hawke thought as he silently digested what information they had.

"House broke? Now what kind of crack is that supposed to be." Dom was well on his way to a meltdown.

"Potty trained." Michael replied looking to either of the two women who should know beyond a doubt.

"Well are you sure, he's a… I mean she's a… girl." Dom was still dumb struck.

Michael sighed. "Please I am begging you now, don't bait either of them."

Dom would have probably pursued that line of thought, until it really sunk in. He snapped his mouth shut. Deciding it was better to retreat and live another day.

"Well, Hawke, any ideas?" Michael studied his friend.

"If you're asking who _her_ parents are. I have no idea. If I you're asking if I think this is a ploy. Yeah. I do a sick one especially to use a child as a snare." He pushed off the desk, his mood had visibly darkened.

"Where are you going?" Dom called as he watched Hawke stalking towards the door.

"P." A tiny voice sounded in the otherwise quiet office.

"Ppa." The voice sounded again as five sets of eyes trained on the tot. She was reaching out to Dominic.

"Oh, come here sweetheart." Dom leaned down to scoop up the nameless child.

He chuckled. "She has good taste, eh."

Hawke had stopped at the door. Hand on the knob. Well there went Dom he thought, and Caitlin had long been sold since she saw the baby on the macadam. No point turning back now he thought as the door clicked shut behind him.

"D.. da." She cooed. A stab to his heart.


	4. 3:Is it Tragedy or Only Faith

~AN~ Isis as far as I am concerned is not Hawkes daughter. She is just simply a plot of John Bradford Horn. And I kind of think Hawke is at least smart enough to figure out Isis is not his. Nor btw is she his brothers. – Unless someone can give me a really good reason to rethink either statement, or if they have it already rethought it. I am all ears.

And now I would like to thank everyone for reviews and follows, it means I hope that I'm entertaining others.

So thank you .

Cabin: Is it Tragedy or Only Faith Letting the Hand Dealt be Played Out

John Bradford Horn sat straight-backed facing the waning fire. It was getting late. His man hadn't called in since he'd received conformation they'd taken the child in. He smiled to himself, as he tried to again imagine what the image had to look like.

"See there was a plane taxiing in and." And that is where John Bradford Horn stopped him.

"Exactly how did our precious little package get on to the air strip? I said abandon her. Not get her killed at least not yet."

His man was silent. He wondered had something happened.

"Right sir. See he'd been sitting held up in copter with that girl who works at the airstrip with them."

Horn sighed annoyed now. "Does this story have a point?"

"Sorry sir, right. Just she looked upset. The little girl wondered away, and well there was a plane taxiing."

Horn sighed mentally and only half listening as he recounted yet again what happened and why.

"And like I said first I thought they made me. The girl took off running and that Hawke guy was on her heels. She was shouting something and waving her arms. Damnest thing I ever seen, she was on the strip. Grabbed the kid rolling, covering her as she struggled to get up, then Hawke was right there shielding both of them with his body as they stumbled their way off the side of the pad. The plane barely missed them."

Horn shifted, in his chair as his daughter came in. She ignored him, settling instead in a chair facing the window and the arrival of twilight. She fidgeted with a stray lock of hair. "He'll figure it out, you know he will."

"My dear daughter have you learned nothing? Always have a backup plan." Actually more than one he thought to himself, to which he was keeping to himself.

"So how are you going to use the little urchin, to get your heart's desire?" She got up wandering around the room.

Horn maintained his place not bothering to let her draw him into a petty temper tantrum. Though he did have to admit it said a lot that Angelica seemed jealous of a small child.

The red white and blue jet ranger helicopter settled down on to the dock with only the lightest tap. Dom glanced back to see if their little guest had noticed. She hadn't. She was sprawled across bench seat in back, a towel doubling as a blanket. Her little shoes rested against the door. Her head was resting against Caitlin's lap.

Dom let a wide grin crack as he poked String to notice the two in the back. Caitlin's hand rested protective about the little girl's small body.

A motherly instinct, Dom thought to himself. They don't learn it, it's programmed into them.

"See String, told you they'd be out, by the time we got here. "

Caitlin stirred, unclasping her seat belt and then the child's. The two men stole one last glance at peace and innocence before they disembarked.

Caitlin stretched as she slid out of the seat, turning she reached back in to retrieve Isis.

"I'll get her." Hawke stepped forward and beside Caitlin. His arm brushed her shoulder. They stood a moment, together watching the little girl they had come to discover name was Isis sleep.

Caitlin uncomfortable with the silence between them decided to break it. "The wind is picking up. She'll probably get cold on the way up to the cabin. I'll just slip my jacket off; we can wrap her in it."

Hawke let his eyes slid to Cait. He could still feel her tension. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey thank you."

She proffered just the hint of a smile. "It's nothing."

"Caitlin." He began but stopped short at the whimpering in the back seat.

"Guess we better get her in."

He reached in scooping the small limp child up. Suddenly he realized he was responible for this young life. She weighted nothing, and made him think of a rag doll. She moaned and he pulled her closer to his chest. Caitlin stepped in, tucking her jacket around the little bundle he held. Her perfume stirred lightly in the breeze. Her hands brushed the jacket smoothing it around the child, next to Hawke's chest.

Dom stepped around with a box of supplies. "Hey Cait, you mind grabbing that bag?" He nodded towards the floor space where the bag set, along with a crate. "I can come back and get the crate in a bit so don't worry about it."

"Nah, let's just make one trip. Here Cait, take Isis. I will get the crate, Dom just sit the bag on top."

In the cabin the three set about with their basic routine. Hawke worked on the fire, while Caitlin and Dom went about restocking as well as getting the evening meal set out.

String stood with his back to the kitchen area listening to the easy bantering swapped without harm amongst two of his closest friends. He sighed deep in thought. When had his life been turned upside down and why?

He turned at Caitlin's commenting to Dom. "Did you see her; she was the most precious thing. Tiny little hands, not quite balled up. And her boots."

She had gone on telling Dom something else, but Hawke had stopped listening. Hawke paused scanning the couch and chairs again. Mentally he swore making fast strides towards the door. His gut twisted. He really really did not need this.

"Caitlin, Dom check the cabin Isis isn't on the couch." Without waiting for a reply he banged the front door open.

He let his eyes sweep around the cabin, down the path and towards the lake. The icy cold fingers of fear began to constrict around his heart squeezing, getting tighter and tighter. She was going to die too, just a baby he knew nothing about other than a scrawled name Isis and a request to please look after my daughter. Not your daughter not our daughter, but my daughter. Hell that didn't matter to him, what did was her..

There she was, at the landing-stage. He ran, yelling to her but she didn't seem to hear him. She just kept teetering around the edge of the helicopter and closer to the edge of the dock.

He knew all too well the desires of the often innocent, inviting looking blue waters of the lake. It was an unmerciful thief of human life. He could already feel the hurt, flooding back in, coursing through his veins.

He was closer now. The wind was beginning to whip around. He yelled at her, but the wind threw it back into his face. Effectively telling him to whose side it was on tonight.

He stepped out onto the helipad hoping his weight wouldn't disrupt it and send her into the water.

He yelled again. "Isis _**NO**_." She was so very close to the edge and he still had to skirt the copter.

"_**No Isis stand still."**_

He was almost to her; already mentally he could feel her tiny body as he pulled her closer to him wrapping her in his protective embrace. She wasn't going to die on him. **She was not going to die, on him. She wouldn't drown.**

He wouldn't lose her the way he had his mother. His heart stuttered this was where not just his mother but his father had died as well. This is where he almost died. He had even on occasion prayed Saint John hadn't saved him. Then effective with Saint John going missing this cursed family would have completely been totally erased. And he would have never had any of this long-suffering to endure. God wouldn't have had to curse him.

"_ISIS_." He yelled one more time.

She turned her small angelic features highlighted in the wash of moon light. She was on the very edge litera now.

"_**Stand still."**_ He commanded.

As he studied her face, a long-lost memory came back to him. It was her eyes the crinkles _of 'sparkling half blue moons'._ His mind suddenly brought to conscious a thought. It was his mother's voice that was how she had once described his eyes.

"String, Hawke." Dom and Caitlin's voices fell over each other as stood helplessly at the beginning on the pier.

Another spontaneous burst of cold wind swirled around them, snapping out into the lake teasing at the water. White caps were starting to form.

Isis started to look behind her, at the water.

"_**No."**_ String barked the order.

She burst into tears stepping over the edge and into the devouring depths of the bone chilling cold water.

String only had one thought as he plunged in to find her. '_What a fitting end.'_

Dom pulled Caitlin into the strongest bear hug he could muster. He had to keep her from going in behind Hawke and he desperately wanted to hang onto his only piece of stability he had left. She flailed against him at first and then she broke down into sobs. Dom just held own, fighting his own tears.


	5. 4: Isis the child

AN: I didn't realize it had been a while since I posted anything. I been busy with working on stuff, just not posting it and reading all the other great stuff out there. So I will try and do better for a change. Maybe even do a back to back instead of the one I planned. Sighs there goes my chiff hanger. Oh wait never mind already taken care of... ~grins wickedly~

* * *

He was still chilled to the bone as he slid his jeans up. But at least it sounded like Isis was alright. Alright who was he kidding? _That child _was perfectly fine. Hell she started giggling as they broke the water's surface. He shook his head, still imagining her sudden terror. Screaming had actually saved her from inhaling water. So other than looking like a soaked mouse, dressed in one of his oversized shirts she was fine. Must be nice children are resilient like that.

Grabbing a sweater he made his way back down stairs, trying to express as little interest in her as possible. She on the other hand was all about expressing herself, and her affections. He wasn't sure as Tet whined if it was from over delight that someone in the house was smaller than him and apparently enamored with him or that he was hoping she' lose interest. She kept hugging him and surprisingly petting him gently on the ear.

Forgetting the dog, she suddenly spotted Dom. Tottering over to him she offered a hug as he scooped her up and then Caitlin come into view from the kitchen area. Off she went to Cait babbling something.

"Friendly little creature isn't she." Dom chuckled as Cait took her up going back kitchen.

"Yeah." String replied stealing a glance as he turned towards the fire.

"Think Michael should have taken her? I mean the Firm, could have-. Whoa." The older man chuckled as a tiny terror stumbled past him and latched on to Strings leg. He looked down at the clinging child in the oversized shirt.

He eyed Dom, as he scooped the giggling child up. "Speaking of, Michael."

Dom threw his hands up, now hearing the helicopter coming in. "He's right on time."

String wasn't really sure what that was about. But he heard Dom asking Caitlin if she'd put those extra steaks on.

"Now that's an interesting sight." Michael commented, as he and Marella come through the door. "We will have to take a picture just for proof." He added.

String sighed realizing Michael was ribbing him about the little girl in his arms. He couldn't say he had forgotten her; she was snuggling against his chest after all. In fact she'd just stopped petting him. She now seemed interested in Michael or was it Marella.

"What do you want Michael?" He let his squirming charge slip barefoot back to the floor.

Michael let his eye scan around the room. Something was out of character. He shrugged maybe it was just the mere presentence of a child that changed the surroundings. Everything was just as it always was, except for the tiny clothes lying on the hearth. A closer examine of Hawke also indicated he'd been wet some time with in the past half hour or so.

"Hawke. You know the firm would have found some place to put her up."

Michael only received a very cold glare. For his offer. Shrugging he pressed on. "What the hell are you going to do with a kid, up here little lone if you have a mission."

"Isis. The kids name is Isis."

"Okay fine, tell me exactly what you going to do with Isis? She can't take care of herself. Damn it, Hawke. This is probably a trap to get to Air Wolf. It damn well has all the ear marks of one, thus far."

Their voices had risen, practically yelling at each other. Caitlin stopped what she was doing stealing a glance towards the two men before her eyes sought out the whereabouts of Isis. She was safely in Marella's arms with Dom guiding them into the kitchen.

"I know that Michael." Hawke shot back.

"Well stop being a damn fool. They know you'd take her in, protect her. After all she an innocent and you seem to collect innocents like some people collects pennies."

Dom scowled turning with the intentions of jumping into the fray. But Cait caught his arm shaking her head. She mouthed let them sort it out. He shot her a glare first to tell her off, but then thought better of it. This was Caitlin and she was right. Let them sort it out. But if it rolled to blows…

"So if you suspect it's a ploy, exactly what precautions have you taken?"

The trademark arch of the brow followed by a sigh was the only answer Michael thought he was going to get.

"For starters, I won't be telling her any bedtime stories about a big black battleship with rotors."

A crack at her, Caitlin thought sending him , her toughest glare.

"Furthermore her other clothes, at least the ones she showed up in at the airfield are probably safely on their way to a dump. And I will not be providing a coloring sheet with detailed flight instructions to her anyway soon."

Michael busted out laughing settling into a comfortable chair by the fire.

"I should have known. And speaking of clothing?" Michael eyed the stumbling tot as she made her way towards him, in one of Hawke's oversized shirt.

"I believe Marella could see to it, she has some more fitting ensembles."

"No white. We'd like to know she isn't recruited into the firm at least until after she's out of playschool." Hawke grumbled.

"Funny Hawke."

Michael had forgotten the tottering child nearing him until her light touch grabbed his attention.

Dom chuckled. "Well Michael looks like she likes you."

Michael shot Marella his best look of discomfort hoping she'd bail him out. But Isis persisted in visiting even with him. And it appeared Hawke, in one of his glaring moods was going to idly stand by and let it happen.

"Talk to her, Michael."

Michael shot Hawke a pained look. "About what exactly?"

"Give her your recruitment spill." Dom guffawed from the kitchen area.

"Hey we do need a picture of this." Caitlin teased.

Marella maintained her silence though, she was practically about to burst with laughter.

Hawke studied the small child in Michael's lap. She hadn't cried when they'd been as good as yelling. She hadn't even noticed. But she'd gotten upset on the dock. But she hadn't responded until she saw him. Her balance, it always seemed what, off? She didn't speak only babbled attempts.

"Isis." No response. "_Isis" _He repeated her name a little firmer. Nothing, so either it wasn't her name or. He scooped her up, to peals of laughter and delight.

Michael watched Hawke, knowing the man ever the observer was on to something.

Caitlin dropped what she was doing and rounded the corner of the bar. "Hawke what is it?"

He studied the small child's face as she bubbled with laughter and delight. He glanced around seeing a worried Dom fall in step behind Caitlin. But he sought out Marella and her medical skill. "She's deaf?"

* * *

Caitlin jerked awake. She saw his face again, looming in front of her. But he was dead. She rolled over. Another startling shock, this wasn't her bed. She set bolt upright. Oh now she remembered where she was, and where Isis wasn't apparently. Hawke had relinquished his bed to Isis and her, last night after they'd had a later than late discussion about what was wrong with Isis and what could be done.

She was about to steal a glance out the window when she heard the front door open and then close. She heard sounds of Tet clicking across the floor, and then little girl giggles. Then Dom's startled response. He must have just been woken up.

Isis lay across Dom's expansive chest, attempting to give the older man a bear hug. He was chuckling, much to the child's delight. Hawke stood in the kitchen the coffee pot in hand, watching the interactions between the old man and the small child.

Caitlin thought probably recalling his own upbringing, in this cabin by the jolly old man now sitting next to the fire delighting and bringing comfort to another small child.

"Well can't let the Firm have her now." Hawke spoke at her side offering a cup of coffee. "Dom would never forgive us."

"Us?" Caitlin took the offered cup, wrapping both hands around it.

He let a smile break.

"Okay, he'll never forgive you." Hawke deadpanned.

"Oh Whoa no way." Her words tumbled out over each other.

He chuckled. But his expression told a different story.

"But it would damn near kill him, or we'll be wishing we were dead if something happens to her."

Caitlin eyed him.

"Hawke what's wrong?"

He shook his head. That foreboding look, gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Cait. What about you? "

She looked away from him letting her fingers play around the coffee cup. She'd finally opened up once to him what just yesterday, but she just didn't feel like discussing it today. Not after the way she woke up this morning.

"Cait?" He let his hand slip around her wrist, his fingers inching into her palm.

When she was fairly certain she'd blinked back any potiental the tears. She looked at him.

"I'm okay, Hawke." She looked at him, knowing he could probably feel the tremors of her fear in her hand.

He pulled her to him dropping a gentle kiss on her head, but saying nothing to her.

"Alright you ready to go." Dom teased as Isis neared them.

Dom watched as Caitlin was practically dragged out the front door by Tet and Isis.

"Well, she didn't discuss anything with me, Marella or Michael as far as I know, so did you get anything more out of her?"

Hawke swallowed more coffee before shaking his head. "Nothing, she just shut down on me."

"Eh, maybe this kid will, cure her blues." Dom mused.

"Yeah, or kill us." Hawke replied peeling the honey peanut spoon from a plate.

"You gave her the honey." Dom reminded him, with a flash of that trademark gapped toothed grin.

"Peanut butter just goes down better at breakfast that way." Hawke shot back.

"So are we going to take this mission, or aren't we?" Dom picked up another setting of dishes making his way towards the sink.


	6. 5: The Twist of a Knife

AN- Horn didn't part brain wash the child she is to young and frailage. She might have died then, he'd have to resort to yet another plot.

I have always loved the fact there are or has been so many different villans in AirWolf. So I decided I would pick me out another former one and knock the dust off him and use him again. I also am creating a couple of potential future villians as well. Robert left us with the possibly he is still alive, he had ripped the canopy back on his Corsair, though we never know if he lived or died. So being this is a fic and I get to say what happens in it. I say he lived.

And he's back. So now not only is Horn after the crew of Air Wolf so is Robert. And no currently they are not working together. Though it appears Horn has added some very interesting people to his henchmen. I think I am going to have to do a little exploring and explaining with the snipper. It should be noted he isn't what he apperars to be, at the moment.

I am also digging around looking for some former good guys or innocents as Michael likes to call them to recruit in to help the Air Wolf team. I am not dropping names at the moment. So just hang with me 'til I am ready to share more.

* * *

Hawke held a place near Michael's desk. Caitlin, Dom and Isis sat on the couch. She shifted restless, one moment rubbing her ears the next she rubbed at her eyes, then she picked at the band aides.

The medical checkup hadn't been a pleasant experience for any of them. But Isis was the worse for wear one, proudly displaying nine band aides and one gauze padded bandage. She received inoculations and had blood drawn.

"Look Mr. Hawke I am sorry, as it stands now, even with hearing aids she will probably never be able to hear."

The doctor paused to let this sink in, to the patient's family. This seemed to always strike people silent. And he preferred to give them time to digest this before he went on.

So the doctor was a bit surprised when he was hit with another question instead of silence. The doctor reached up loosening his tie. He was definitely going to be awhile. He suggested going on and fitting her with hearing aids. Mainly to see if the child could be a possible candidate for more experimental devices developers were working on.

* * *

Michael sat watching the three of them. He hated to ask them to attempt the mission. Especially after the last one they had come off of. It hadn't ended well for any of them. In fact there were still several unanswered questions. And now he here was asking them to do another and to make matters worse a child had suddenly fallen into their lives. So he wondered how this one would play out.

"Look, I know it's just a jaunt from here to Mexico, maybe a days' worth of work. But we need an extraction."

Dom was the first to pipe up. "And your Zebra Squad can't do it?"

"Dominic, they are in the middle of nowhere without anything to hide behind other than cacti and mesquite bushes and on the rare occasion a jacket rabbit. Look all I need is for you to drop in do a pick up. That's all."

"When, Michael."

"That's the problem there is no fixed time. We need you on ready to go at a moment's notice."

"So we are supposed to just drop everything at a_ moment's notice,_ to do your bidding." Dom groused.

"We'll do it." Hawke Interrupted.

"See just like I." Dom stopped snapping his mouth shut, but he glared at Hawke wanting to know what the logic was behind that.

String let his gaze slide in the direction of Caitlin.

Dom caught on quickly and had to give the boy kudos for the idea. Caitlin needed to get back in the saddle or in this case the cockpit of Air Wolf and what better way.

* * *

"This has been the craziest two months I think in history, String. Nearly once a week, two of us have bolted off on some mission or another. This is doing the Lady no good." Dom groused from behind a large sandwich.

"Sure you don't want something?" The older man waved a hand over a rough sack of meals.

String only replied with a grimace. No shake of the head no verbal reply.

"Hey come on kid, either spit it out or you are going to choke to death on whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I don't like it."

"And what would that be, String."

"Everything."

"Want to elaborate?"

String snapped his sun glasses off to eye the older man. He was like a bloodhound at times. And he would worry, ferret and push until something broke loose. This was one time the old man wasn't going to back off.

"Look the girls have got the fort." Dom chuckled out.

String joined him in the chuckle, it was kind of amusing.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem."

"How, Cait's a take charge kind of girl. She can run the business and take care of herself too. And if she needs anything, there are other pilots on the strip that will do anything for that _cute little Texan charm_. Then there's Michael."

String eyed him.

"_What." _Dom ask in his mock version of Caitlin's sweet Texan accent.

"Dom, doesn't it bother you out of the blue a small child just shows up at the airstrip?"

"You and Caitlin found her in middle of a landing strip." Dom reminded him as he settled back against his sleeping bag.

"Her meager possessions were found at our backdoor. A very isolated one might I add.

"A scrap of fabric and that moldy stuffed animal can't be counted as much, String."

"Dom. She isn't mine." String sat up dumping his coffee into the small fire pit. Watching the flames die away.

"I know kid. Libya." Dom stood stretching. Now it was his turn to slink off and sulk.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

Well now that was a loaded question if ever there was one. Well okay maybe not as loaded as some of the stupid ones he'd ask right after the little girl turned up, but still it was loaded. So how was he going to answer that one?

"Look String." Dom paused, he had to swallow that lump in his throat as he looked at the boy who he'd raised to the man before him now.

"Do what's right by you." Air Wolf's door seal broke open with a hiss as String watched the old man climb into the cockpit and make his way to console.

A soft growl escaped Air Wolf disrupting the usual hum of the machine sitting guarding over him as he continued to stare into the fire. _Great now the machine was down on his back too he thought morosely._

A chuckle escaped him, realizing he was beginning to think like Dom about that helicopter. But somewhere in the back of his mind something bothered him. It kept coming back around to the girls, as Dom had referred to Caitlin and Isis. Maybe it was just what he was going to do about Isis. Surely somewhere her mother must be out there, or some other family member. She would eventually be reunited and that would be the end of it. His life would go back to as normal as it had ever been.

* * *

John Bradford Horn stood looking out over the vast rolling grounds before him. His hands folded behind his back. It had been approximately two months; his plan had been put into motion. The knife had been inserted now it was time to twist it.

He turned from the window, facing the men waiting for his attention. He reviewed them again. All trusted henchmen, as much as he trusted anyone. "You each know what I want done."

They each agreed and nodded.

"I do not want either of them killed, yet. You are simply to take woman and child hostage. Be sure, and I do mean absolutely the child's hearing devices are left behind, with this." He extended his hand, lying in his palm were two tiny bugs.

Horn went on outlining in-depth detail how he wanted Caitlin and Isis abducted.

"Now remember if, anyone else is with the child and woman don't try to abduct them. And do not attempt grab them at the air field. There is a stretch of road it is long and lonely. Run her off the road or block it. But remember plant the bugs and whatever you do. Make no mistakes with the woman. Sources indicate she is ex Texas highway patrol; she could be just as deadly as Stringfellow Hawke or possibly deadlier. "

There was scoffing and laughter at the very suggestion. To which John Bradford Horn elaborated.

"The woman has taken the child over. Maternal instincts tend to come out in such instants making them more protective, willing to do anything to see to the survival and well-being of their child. Even kill. I consider her to be even deadlier than Mr. Hawke, do not underestimate her. "

True he wanted Caitlin O'Shannessy alive, two bargaining chips are always better than one. But he also suspected there was more to her. She quite possibly knew the location of Air Wolf and maybe could even fly that beautiful piece of equipment, if push came to shove. He let a smile crack. That would be better. He didn't like the looks his daughter was giving Mr. Hawke. The woman on the other hand, would do quite nicely. Maybe he should just skip Mr. Hawke all together.

* * *

Elsewhere:

He flicked through the photos one after another, each a member of Miss. Caitlin O'Shannessys family. Several shoots showed her mother and sister together. There were more shots of Stringfellow Hawke, Dominic Santini, and Caitlin with them. Caitlin he thought about her, the… He had never really seen her, well he had. But she was a pawn simply away to get to a larger more appealing prize Mr. Carter Anderson the third.

He flicked another photograph over; it was the same youthful strawberry blonde Caitlin in a tender unseen moment. She was worrying her bottom lip. She appeared to want to say something to.. He paused then squinted. Yes that was the retreating back of Hawke.

He settled back against the couch closing his eyes reflecting on that striking piece of equipment. And her voice came back to him. The biggest blackest most awesomely powered rocket _chain gun_ missile laden helicopter in the whole wide world.

Yes awesomely powered did come to mind. With that piece equipment, the jobs he could do.

He picked up another handful of photos. He began going over each carefully. Where should he start? Which family should he go after? The ones in Texas or the two fellas she worked so closely with on a daily basis.

* * *

Night had settled in and apparently so had the fog and rain. Caitlin thought gloomily. She sighed snapping the seatbelt into place around Isis, who was settled quietly in the back seat of Caitlin's car. She had almost driven one of Dom's jeeps this morning when she had come to the Firms medical center, but as luck would have it. The darn thing had a flat. Boy was Dom going to be hot when he got in. She'd already told him she thought there was a slow leak or the valve stem was bad, but he hadn't had time to get around to it.

So now she found herself at the medical firm readying to leave. She and Isis had been invited to stay the night. But there had been so many nights lately where she'd either be sacked out on a bed roll or in a fold out chair 'til she just wanted to go home and crash in her own bed. Though it was quite nice of Hawke to offer her use of the cabin, she had declined. That was another spot she'd been spending a lot of time sleeping at as of late.

They had been on the road about a half hour as Caitlin reflected the day's events. The hearing aid fitting had gone well. Okay maybe not as well as she would have liked but she was proud of Isis. The aids had stayed in almost two hours this time. Bravo, she smiled.

She yawned letting her mind slide to other distance things. Things in the past two or so months she still hadn't discussed with anyone. Suddenly she felt weary and burden. She felt the cold chill tingling up and down her spine. His hand was on her, the barrel of the pistol was almost against her cheek. And then she could still feel the hot sting when it brushed up against her.

"_I'll see you, Cait." _His voice was alive in her ear. She tighten her grip so her knuckles were turning white. She bite down on her lip, a little harder. No one would see her upset or cry, but that wasn't the point. She wasn't going to cry over him.

What she really wanted to do was lob her gloves at some inanimate object, or kick something. She was really scared, and all she wanted to do was be mad at something so she wouldn't be afraid and the tears wouldn't show.

Ahead something moved in front of her car. She hit the brakes for a split second before remembering it was raining. The car went into a slide, fish tailing into the dangerous curb. Pine trees loomed ahead, as did steep embankments. Already her mind was racing working out scenarios, what reaction would create a new action.

The car glided to a sideways stop, as fourteen pairs of eyes looked on at her. She leaned back deep into her seat.

"Deer, Isis." Nothing from the back seat, she turned stealing a glance. The child was asleep.

"Figures." She smiled sitting a little straighter now.

"But now if it had been Stringfellow Hawke driving you'd be wide awake all the way home, and half way into the morning. " Caitlin gave a little chuckle. If Hawke had been driving, she'd be wide awake too.

She had gotten straightened back up and on the road thanks to her training with the highway patrol and from youthful back road romps; she had managed to keep from wrecking out. Prayer didn't seem to hurt either.

She smiled stealing another glance in the rearview mirror. She would have to tell the little girl about the seven deer, in the morning. A family she thought. The sizes reflected that anyway.

Going even slower now, she passed another mile marker. Putting them only about half way home and within a half mile of events that would create life altering ripples that would continue to haunt the small tight knit family of four.

* * *

She groaned as headlights flew up from out of nowhere and locked on to her back window. She wondered if it was some drunken cowboy with his high beams on. Boy she'd sure love to tell him where to put them. It wouldn't be very polite or lady like of her. But well, who was keeping score anyway.

As suddenly as the lights appeared they fell back letting the fog swallow them up into the whiteness of the night. Good maybe they'd turned off. Then as suddenly as they disappeared two set reappeared again. Well darn, she thought if she could just make it a little further up the road, she'd pull over into that small service station and let these nuts do whatever they wanted with the road.

She heard the whine of metal against metal before she felt truck actually forcing her off the road. A quick intake of breath followed the exhalation of her muttering, "damn."

Her first reaction was to take action. Only it wasn't working like that.

"Oh no, no this isn't right. No their pulling the pit maneuver on me." She was a damn good pilot, and could handle herself in a car chase. But road warrior she was not. She tried to slow more but someone clipped her from behind. Speed up was the only other option. For the second time in her life she wished she'd either gotten a pickup or that mustang, yeah the mustang would have been a really good choice right now.

The sound of a mic clicking on drew the passenger's attention. "Told you she will try out run us, she won't surrender without a fight."

A voice replied. "Put her off the embankment."

"Boss wants them alive."

"I said put her off the embankment."

Another truck sped up passing the other three vehicles. Damn who the hell called _the sniper_ in?

He'd be sitting down the road somewhere, waiting to take a shot.

"Get her stopped, before he can get a shot off at her."_ Or us_, that same voice thought. That guy after all was a freaking nut, and no he wasn't playing with a full deck of anything.

A third voice come over the airwaves it was a smoker's voice. It was the voice of _the sniper_.

"I'll stop her."

"The boss wants both of them alive."

There was no comeback from the mic, just the report of a bullet and then another.

They all watched in slow motion horror. As flakes of asphalt jumped up flecking across the vehicles and then the womans front tire exploded into shreds of black rubber. Her car went over the embankment rolling. Once, twice, and then it looked as though it would go for three but it stopped resting upright. The top crushed in, the door bowed open.

In the back Isis was screaming her lungs out, and Caitlin struggled to get her bearings. She unsnapped her belt so she could turn to get to Isis. The child for the most part was okay except for being terrified. She may have a bruise or two, but that was expected. Caitlin hissed as she tried to maneuver around, she must have cracked some ribs, her head was throbbing, and her left wrist felt almost like it was on fire. A green break probably. The little girl's screams became sobbing pleas for da or pa. Caitlin couldn't be sure which. "Shh, it'll be okay. Da will come for us. I promise. We'll be alright." She cringed where thought come from. No Stringfellow Hawke would come for them along with Dominic Santini. They would come for them, they always did. Especially Hawke.

She looked about the contents of her disgorged purse. There in the mist of every woman's detritus was the gun, Hawke had insisted she tote. God bless the man for that insightful thought.

Pulling the sobbing child closer to her, she tried to carefully ease her way out of the broken glass and cold twisted steel. She paused listening to the silence. She could only pray that whoever had shot her tire out was gone. And it was shot out. _She heard as much at felt the report. _

She'd just shoved the door open a little further when someone reached for Isis. She came out swinging, the gun up pulling a bead of one of the men. The unmistakable sound of gun hammers dropping and locking into cock position made her motionless. Someone twisted and snatched the gun from her hands. A hard back of someone's hand crashed across her cheek. Not one to take anything off anyone, she fought back. Even as tears of pain beaded up in her eyes, she kept telling herself she couldn't let them have the little girl.

The report of a gun cut through the night. The men scattered taking the screaming child, but not bothering to take woman lying crumpled next to the equally banged up car.

The world swam before her, as her last conscious thoughts of the child faded with her screams.

Her next thoughts were someone was beside her. Touching her, feeling her, no they were looking for a pulse. She was on the side of the road. The voice was curt. "Hey, lady what happened? Oh, man you need a doctor. Come on lady stay with me."

He started asking questions, but he never did come fully into focus. Somehow she almost felt she should know him.

He was asking her who she was, where she was from, was she alone. She ignored most of his questions. He had to look for Isis, she had to get the little girl back.

He rocked back on his heels. Oh God what had he stumbled on into. She worked for Santini Air, with Dominic and Hawke. Ah damn he muttered under his breath as he ripped her shirt a little more. He had to stop the bleeding. She knew String and Dom.

He stole a long look into the girls face. If he hadn't known better, no she died in a car wreck. No she didn't look exactly like her, maybe it was the curve of her mouth, or that blonde hair no this one is a strawberry blonde. Maybe it was the eyes. No this one had blue green eyes. Damn for a little bit he would swear he was looking at a younger, slightly less filled out… Whack. He reeled back.

"For petes sake. Look Miss. Ma'am. I'm not your enemy you're going to bleed to death if you don't let me do this."

* * *

He held her a little tighter as he turned to angle so his shoulder would take the brunt of the door. The door was just the way he remembered all those years ago. It would still knock you on your butt. Here today though he was a lot bigger, stronger, and older than he had been so many years before.

He exploded into the almost peaceful ER, snapping out crisp orders. "I need medical assistance. This lady's been hurt."

A nurse jumped to attention grabbing his arm and guiding him back into the depths of ER where the real flurry was only about to begin. Already questions were being rattled off. He in turned snapped out as many of the answers as he could. Always keeping them precise and to the point. No he didn't know the girl, he'd found her wrecked out on the highway. Why hadn't he called for assistance? Well probably because if he had went and made a call, she'd have died before they got to her. Or some wild animal would have finished her off. Yes she was shot. No he didn't know who done it.

He suddenly realized he was being pulled away from the swirl of white clad doctors and nurses hovering over the girl. He knew she was in good hands but he just felt a twinge of angst at having to leave her alone. But he knew he'd done all he could do too. He'd scanned around looking for her little girl at the wreck.

Nothing! Well unless you counted all the blasted foot prints, but no sign of the little girl. He slammed his fist into the wall. Someone would have to make the call. But for the time being he was going to hang out until he knew how the girl was.

An hour or was it hours later. He hadn't noticed the clocks. A haggard doctor came looking for him. He ask, him no personal questions. Like did he know the young lady he had brought in or for next of kin? So he was grateful for that.

"Miss. O'Shannessy is asking for you. But before you go in, I'd like to prepare you. She's banged up; she may fade in and out on you. It's the pain meds and the drop in blood too. She has a couple cracked ribs, and we set a broken wrist." The doctor paused taking a breath, studying the man before him.

"You okay? You look tired? Can I have a nurse you get you anything, coffee? "

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll just go visit with Miss. O'Shannessy."

He paused at her door. He gave it a light rap. He almost wished she were asleep. He didn't think he could face that girl's barrage of questions again. Damn she was breaking his heart and he didn't even know her.

Well here goes he thought, he nudged the door open just little more than a crack. No she wasn't asleep. _Oh well into the lions pit I place my soul. _

Already he was preparing for round four. Well there about anyway. He'd quit counting after she roused the third time, on the way to the hospital, demanding they go after whoever took the little girl. He still wasn't sure if the little girl was hers, Strings or theirs. She was never clear on that.

He offered a smile, that she didn't seem to notice. Well he was going to certainly be squirming in his skin. What do you talk about with a woman, you've just met. He could think of very few things that fit this situation.

"Miss Ma'am." He spoke. But she didn't seem to notice. She had faded back to sleep again.

He shrugged, grabbing the bedside phone. He steeled his nerves, this had to be done.

He turned his back to her bed, looking out across the night sky. Dawn would soon be breaking. He wasn't sure as he listened to the ringing phone if anyone would be at Santini Air. He was prepared none the less.

It had rang eight times and he was just about to hang up, when someone picked it up. He expected the usually business like greeting but instead he was met with a gruff. "Caitlin, where the heck are you?"

He was dumb struck. He didn't know what to say. "Hello!" The other voice demanded.

"Ah yes. Is a Miss. O'Shannessy-" That was all he got out.

"Is she alright? What's going on? Where is she?" Dom was on a roll. There was no doubt about that he thought.

"Mr. Santini. Miss. O'Shannessy has been." He paused realizing suddenly he had to be careful the way he worded what he was about to tell him. He didn't need to upset the old man any more than need be, and he damn sure did not want them breathing down his back.

"Miss-."

Dom cut him off. "Are they alright."

Well this wasn't the way he saw things going.

"I am sorry sir; it appears the young lady was attacked on the highway. The little girl was taken." He sighed. "Miss. O'Shannessy has been hurt. She was shot-"

Dom's heartbroken voice cut him off from saying anything more.

He could hear the old man collapsing into a chair as he shouted.

"_**STRING**_! "_String, they've taken Isis, and shot Caitlin." _

He lost it for a second. "Dom." He shouted into the phone.


	7. 6: The Shooter

AN:- The idea behind this is to give you some idea why some of the things went down the way they have in the main story. Just so you realize here. Horn is still brain washing people. And perhaps with this one, originally this guy was supposed to get rid of Caitlin early on. He didn't so now Horn wanted to see if he would be useful now. Which I think it will be clear in the end. The answer is no.

Thank you to my reviewers. Hope this tides you over until I can get the other three pieces- Robert, Mystery Man and The Sniper up. Afterwards will go back to the main story line.

* * *

She pushed him to killing her. She was asking for it. She wanted to die. No that wasn't right he felt at war with himself. Literally. He abruptly stood pacing. In his head he felt confusion.

He flung his hand out sweeping across the dresser sending objects flying. Trinkets scattered flying to the floor, only to explode on impact. Other objects like the hand mirror shattered in its frame.

Soon the voices would begin again. Followed by all the faces, they would point out all his faults the failures. There would be so very many.

There was just so many of them. He pulled his gun. Pointing at nothing and then at everything. The dresser distorted, to some shapeless mass. The bed melted its cover flowing blood red, outward. It was getting closer to him. It was about to spill across his feet. He screamed.

John Bradford Horn sat watching the events play out of the Closed circuit Television monitor. He pressed his fingers together steeping them. Twice this man had failed him. He'd almost blew everything when he'd let the child get away.

Their previous conversation came back to mind.

_"And like I said first I thought they made me. The girl took off running and that Hawke guy was on her heels. She was shouting something and waving her arms. Damnest thing I ever seen, she was on the strip. Grabbed the kid rolling, covering her as she struggled to get up, then Hawke was right there shielding both of them with his body as they stumbled their way off the side of the pad. The plane barely missed them."_

Now he had went and shot Caitlin O'Shannessy. From what his sources could tell him. She was still alive for the moment anyway. It didn't matter. It would be his undoing if he wasn't extremely careful. After all this blubbering idiot had just evoked the wrath of Hawke. He would pursue them unmercifully. And with his hold over the Firm, they would be hot onto him too. Well at least Archangel would. After all Hawke held something he and the spy wished to control. As it stood now Archangel at least had a little say over Air Wolf, well he provided for them anyway. He sat up, now there was a thought, if he could control the spy could he gain control of Hawke and the helicopter.

He came to, drenched in sweat and blood. A new round of terror flew up his spine. He pushed himself a little further into the corner where he had retreated when the- he had to think. What had happened? The bed melted. It was bleeding, pooling at his feet. Panic attacked him, making him crawl further into the corner. He grabbed the pill bottle. Pills scattered flying into shards of glass and porcelain. His fingers jerkily picked at the pills picking up both glass and pills.

He reached for half empty bottle of alcohol. He whimpered at the sight of blood, it was coming from him, it was everywhere on everything he touched. She'd done this to him, that woman. He should have never touched her. Never struck her and that idiot should have never struck that child. They had incurred her wrath.

He grabbed her; he was going to knock her around. Let her know who was in control who was the boss of the situation. She bit him. She actually bit him. She sunk her teeth into his arm, biting as hard as she could. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, but he jerked. Flesh had ripped.

And then the defiant creature she was. She'd let go. Her eyes cold and as hard as emeralds, she'd do it again or worse he suddenly knew it.

He'd lost it. She was defiant, she would not be broken. He could have beat her down, and like a phoenix he knew that woman would get back up and come back after him for more.

He'd shot her. He rocked in his corner. His hands about his head, booze on his breath. God he'd shot her. He had shot the woman. He sobbed, pulling his gun a little closer, slipping it into his mouth.

She would come for him, she would be back she would come back from the dead. She would see to it his death would be slow torturous.

The report of gunfire echoed on the closed circuit television. John Bradford Horn stood, snapping the monitor off.

Another experiment concluded.


	8. 7:Robert

AN: This is Robert just kind of reflecting on Caitlin. I think he has a thing about her getting away. So to speak. He doesn't like to leave witnesses and well she is more than just a witness she was an actual target. Albeit in a round about way. BTW: This will give a little glimpse into what happened in the beginning of the story. And hopefully I can go on and post The Sniper, my favorite Mystery Man ( I will name him in his title- but not a second before) and well the other piece I have ready. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Robert sat flicking photos over and over. Some of them were from his time leading up to and the subsequent meeting of Caitlin. Then there were the newer ones. Her hair had grown out a little longer. But other than that she looked the same.

He sat back pulling his favorite photo from the stack. She was dressed in the gun-metal gray flight suit. She was worrying her bottom lip. Her hands were folded in front of her. Her eyes, he studied her eyes.

They were down cast. She looked as if she'd been chastised for some sin or the other. But he knew different. He often wondered at the picture did *her* friend really realize exactly what he was doing to her?

He flicked on over to the next photo. It was the old man. He hung his head, feeling for Caitlin no doubt. If he was to flip on over a couple more shots he would come to the one where the old man, pays her a bit of the attention she so desperately deserves. He rests his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. He is telling her something.

Robert began to get the feeling the old man treats her like his own, much the same way he does Hawke. He as much as confirmed that when he went back and reviewed old news clipping discovering Dominic actually had a daughter who was deceased. He then went on to find Dominic had raised Hawke and a brother. His parents were killed in a boating accident. He also came across a couple of more noteworthy details of Hawke's life. Interesting indeed, he smiled. But nothing he would bother to act on.

Robert flipped open another folder containing clippings on Caitlin's Texas family. Her family hadn't been as interesting to read about as had her California family. Yes her father had been a pilot he'd taught Caitlin, but her sister didn't seem interested. They lived modestly. Her sister had gotten married. There was a clipping for that. _Sister of Bride on Hijacked flight 093_ the title had read. As he dug a little deeper he would see her mother belonged to a Junior League of Women, as well as Daughters of the Republic of Texas.

It was kind of amusing to think Cait's mother was a Junior Leaguer. Yes they supported many noteworthy things, but somehow. He just didn't think her mother would approve if she had any idea what her daughter got up too with the two from Santini Air. So much for charitable causes, huh.

He picked up another stack of photos. They were dated two and a half months back. He had been on surveillance, he was preparing for another assassination to be carried out. In fact the very night the Air Wolf crew showed up was the night he was going to do his job. Collect the rest of his pay and move on to more suitable climates.

He'd been deep down in the catacomb turned armored bunker placing explosives. Running the last of wire he was about to tie it all together, when the snap of an old brittle bone had brought him up short. There was a squeamish, little scream.

He jerked up, at the feminine sound. Nuns weren't allowed down in here. The local ragamuffins weren't bothered by such detritus of human remains. The voice told him everything.

"Oh dear God. Oh, God. Sorry." She apologized to the human skull she kicked and the jaw she shattered into tiny little splinters.

Her pulse was racing. She wasn't in a real state of panic. She was just nervous. She hated stumbling down around in the catacombs. She wondered for the second time if the fellas knew they'd sent her into catacombs. So help her when she got out of there she was going to go to war on those two if they were sitting around laughing their butts off at her.

She stopped something had just went across her foot. She flicked the light downward catching only the tail of something. Oh please let it be just a lizard, she thought. She certainly didn't want a snake across the toe of her boot. And if it was a rat she'd shoot the whole darn place up. Final resting place of the dead or not, she'd just help them on into that other afterlife they were trying to get to. Albeit in a hundred thousand little pieces or so.

She thought she detected movement. She swept her light left to right, seeing nothing. _Okay_. She told herself. Time to sweep it along the walls in the niches not that she really wanted to know what all those held. After all if this was catacombs what else would they hold other than.

_Yeup! _The light went up and come back down quicker. No surprise there. _Dead people remains and rats. _She hated rats with their twitchy little noses, those beady eyes, and those tiny claws for feet. They could climb practically anything including her. She used her light to smack a couple loose from her leg.

Something ice cold dropped down to the base of her skull. A slight poke from it confirmed what she was praying it wasn't. A chuckle cut through the dank dark cavern.

"Welcome. Miss. Caitlin I believe it is." He let his fingers trail though her hair, playing with it.

"I see the three of you have insisted on staying to find our colonel. No doubt to take him to justice?"

Another man slid the gun and light from her hands.

"Here, dear let me help you out. You'll be the first of you crew to find him. Now want that be nice.'

She was shoved towards a wall with brackets protruding. She let her eyes fly along more of the wall. There were more of the brackets; some open, some rusted shut, and some- Oh God in Heaven- she was in trouble.

Her head swirled with the image of old gnawed bones. But the biggest shock was finding she was about to share a space less than two foot with the very colonel Michael had sent them to capture. At least he was lucky. He was dead, while those rats feasted on him.

A chuckle escaped her capturer. "No dear, he wasn't dead when they started. You see you shoot them or make a slit." He stepped closer to Caitlin tugging at the side of her flight suit.

His voice was a raspy whisper in her ear. "They love fresh food, and blood attracts them. But as I was saying, make a slit." She felt her flight suit, being cut along her side. "Then you slip one into the open wound-"

She didn't let him finish. She came up with a knee, to his groin. It was time to run. Blind if she had to.

Robert had been watching the proceeding. He'd managed to get ahold of her and even toyed with her. After shooting the guards.

His mistake had been when he'd taken her out to that _Helicopter_. He was in awe as they neared it. He could have sworn the thing was alive, it just hummed with life. A noise no a growl escaped the thing, as she broke the pressurized seal.

He found himself down on the ground. She'd managed to lock herself in and she was powering up. It was time he retreated back to the catacombs. It would seem only moments later the heavens had opened up and hell was raining down on the base. She no doubt must still be teed off with him.

He had been fortunate. He'd learned back up plans never hurt anything. Though he was a little sore about not getting all his money but at least he had gotten out with his life.


	9. 8:The Sniper

AN-

The sniper is a lot like our favorite Stringfellow Hawke. Only he isn't afraid to open up, were Hawke keeps things bottled up. Jessup writes his down or spends time exploring his feelings. Again you have to pull it out of Hawke or decipher his silence.

He views women as sacred I think like Hawke does in his own personal way. In fact Jessup refers again and again to Cait as an Angel. He also has a soft spot in particular for children because they are so innocent. Again he is like a revealing version of Hawke.

He refers to Isis as Caitlin's daughter. He just assumes. We of course know differently but he doesn't. I would like to also go on and point out he does know String and Saint John. He has served with them. So with that being said, I think I will just shut up...

Would also like to note Horn has him under control-

* * *

The Sniper

A bit of advice.

Promise no one and trust no one's promise.

* * *

Jessup Conrad

Daily journal of Jessup Conrad

I let my fingers trail over the leather-bound book. There is so much I want to confess today.

I've done a lot in my life. Most of it I haven't been too proud of. If I had to name my number one sin, I suppose it would be rebellion.

I went against my family's wishes. I joined the militia. Oh yes poor little rich boy, looking to shift my boredom. I started smoking stogies at the age of 14. Just to show my mother I could be the man of the house. Now I sit here reflecting back on it. I think I did it to get a little of my father's attention. I can proudly say it didn't work.

I have joined or bounced around, one thing after another getting into one country or another's wars. I am still in my prime, just thirty-three. I am a world-class marksman, a lover of the arts, a ruler, and a lady charmer.

I have to stop and think about that trait. I am a lady charmer indeed. Just like my father. NO! I sweep my hand across the desk. I will not be like my father. I won't be the monster he was. I will not use women. I will love but one. I will put her on a pedestal. I will treat her like she should be treated.

Woman is a gift to mankind, they are soft, fragile, and man is to cover them. Protect them. She will know no hurt in my presence. She will be my saving angel.

I slump back into my chair. My saving angel won't love me because I own a small country or rule it. She will love me because she knows all my deepest darkest secrets, and still believes she can save me. That will be my saving angel.

I could curse the firm for putting me in this position. No I can't actually blame the firm. It's my own flaming fault I am holding up here with John Bradford Horn. They ask me to carry out a simple task. Just keep tabs on Angelica.

Nothing more but no I had to get in deeper. But I keep telling myself I had too. He wants my country my people, my wealth. Wealth, yeah right that's why my sorry butt is in this position right now. Money and power.

I suppose journal you really want to know what I did today. Well I actually it was last night now.

I did the most horrible thing I think I have done. I have crossed the line. I swore t to my dying mother; I swore to God I would never ever under no circumstances hurt an innocent.

But today, I broke that promise. I knowingly and willingly committed the crime. You already knew journal I had sold my soul to the devil known as John Bradford Horn, now I will never ever be redeemed. I have become the monster; I have fought so long and so hard to destroy.

Blood is on my hands, the purest and most innocent.

I stand to pace. I glare into the camera lens. I know he is watching me, waiting on me to break. It is too late. I am already broken.

She broke me, that beautiful creature, so feminine yet so fierce_. I should have been_ the one to pull the trigger of the gun that stole the angel of mercy from this world. But instead someone else would carry the title of the damned.

I had as well done so when I shot her tire out. In that instant I could have. If the breeze had been just a little off. If I had jerked. If she had swerved. The bullet would have ripped through the car interior. All variables that make me sick to the pit of my stomach.

I had come back to the site where the car had been forced off. But before I could get to them I heard a small child wailing and the explosion of a small caliber gun. As I started down the embankment I saw her for the first time. Something inside me broke. I believe it was a piece of my heart.

She lay motionless her hair fanned around her like a halo. I saw the blossoming stain of crimson. I wanted to join the child that now clung to her side weeping. How anyone could hurt something so beautiful.

The least I could do for the angel was take her little girl. I know I had become a monster, but still just a little part of me clung to human compassion. She was howling to beat the band, huddling next to the angel. She was touching her trying to make her get up. I believe in that instant another piece of my heart broke off.

I didn't trust those gun waving idiots with the child, with her child. I wasn't even be sure I could trust myself with the innocent one. She so small and fine boned.

I slid into my mask of indifference as I stepped in and swept the little ragdoll up. I know it was cold hearted of me. I should have seen if I could have saved her mother. But they were going on that he'd killed her. So I assumed the angel was dead. I should have tried to help her but I didn't; now I will live with that regret for the rest of my life.

I held to the innocent little child. My heart already broken for her mother, there was no comfort. No words to make everything all better. So I just sat holding her, crying with her.

Well journal I have just one last confession before I close. I took the little girl, back to my truck. I refused to let one of them ride with me. What did they think I needed protection from her? The little girl? I owed it to her, to protect her, to weep with her. To wipe her tears away. To assure her others felt her pain and mourned with her.

Now I am sitting here, staring at my cell. They call it a room I call it a cell or personal prison. They monitor everything I do. Even now I am sure big brother is watching waiting to see what my next move will be.

I stop looking at my hands again. I look like a human being but I feel like a monster. I glance at my hands again. I know, I know that I have her blood on my hands. I as good as killed an angel.


	10. 9:Saint John Hawke

AN: I have no intentions of String and Saint John meeting up anyway soon. Besides he is very busy dealing with some shall we say interesting organizations, not the Firm either.

Cait though she has now met him. Will not have a very clear picture of him. He will be someone she thinks she should know. Or feel akin too.

Saint John of course doesn't or isn't sure what the status is with Cait and Hawke and well Isis. He kind of thinks his little brother has settled down with a rather feisty lady and they have a daughter. Again we know better.

And a little btw way- they aren't getting together that easily.

* * *

The resounding report followed by a repeat ripped the cricket singing night wide open. Gun fire, there was never any doubting that sound. He grabbed his 300 Win mag, and case tossing the later into the back of his Bronco. The gun he checked for safety, propping it in the passenger side for easy access along with an extra banana clip. He sure hoped he wouldn't need to use it, but just in case. It was funny how combat taught you that sort of stuff. It had certainly taught him a lot of things including he wasn't ten foot tall and bullet proof.

Fast moving tail lights winking around a curve that was all he saw. He shrugged almost deciding to turn around and go back to his happy little camp. Now if that still little voice that kept nagging at all his mental alertness would just shut up.

_What the hey_, he muttered to himself. It wasn't like he was going to be here that much longer. He probably wouldn't see anyone, and if he did they wouldn't know him. So he let the nose of the Bronco swing out onto the road. Bright high beams and over heads lit up the otherwise dull back road.

After the first curve he had to remind himself, to take it a little easier on the old road. After all the embankment would be a pain even with his four-wheel drive and winch system. If he got himself off into that.

And speaking of which, he braked hard stopping in the middle of the road. There had been a wreck. Wreck was his first thought but after seeing the fragments of the road and rubber. He figured someone had taken at least a shot or two at the vehicle below.

A sweep of his light found her on down on the edge of the road. He wasn't sure she was still alive. The car was mangled and there as blood. Never ever a good sign he thought.

When he had got to her, he found she was still alive. She kept fading in and out. He began the usual chat up for any casualty be it war or accident. She had sworn there had been a child with her. His gut twisted as he swept around the car, trying to peer under it and any other place a body might become lodged.

She kept swearing someone took her. She had to tell Hawke and Dom. That was when he decided besides immediate medical attention he needed to get contact information. He had just informed her, he was going to have to tear her blouse a little more so he could bunch some gauze on. That was the first time she wacked him.

"For petes sake. Look Miss. Ma'am. I'm not your enemy you're going to bleed to death if you don't let me do this."

The second time, she took a swing at him was when put her in the Bronco. He kind of understood that blow. He did after all have to shove that gun out of the way. Who knew what she really thought about that, but if she knew String and Dom. Well she probably was a smart cookie.

He was standing in her room_. Damn he _swore to himself again. He couldn't get over how she sort of reminded him of Strings high school sweetheart. Well her license did at any rate. He couldn't figure it out. What made him see his little brother's girlfriend in her?

Maybe it was her eyes? No this girl clearly had blue green eyes. He settled into a chair by her bed, trying to call up what Strings former girlfriend had looked like. He thought about it. Well she was about the same height, he supposed. But then the feisty little Ms. Ma'am, he just brought in hadn't walked in on her on either. She wasn't able too. His previous girlfriend had, sandy blonde hair, this girl was clearly a strawberry blonde. If ever there was one. He paused looking at Caitlin. For the life of him suddenly he couldn't remember String's old girlfriend's name.

He sighed, time to stop dwelling on lost loves. He had a serious phone call to make and then he had to get out of there before someone recognized him. After all with who he was working for, well they did make the Firm look like a bunch of saints.

A gruff voice answered. "Caitlin. Where the heck are you?"

Saint John stood dumb struck. It had been so long since he had heard the old man's voice. It made him reel. What if String had answered? He should have given the hospital her contact information. But this was very personal.

'_Hello." The voice demanded. _

_"Ah yes. Is a Miss. O'Shannessy-" That was all he got out._

_"Is she alright? What's going on? Where is she?" Dom was on a roll. There was no doubt about that he thought._

_"Mr. Santini. Miss. O'Shannessy has been." He stopped he had to be careful. All he needed was to upset Dominic Santini. _

_"Miss-."_

_Dom cut him off. "Are they alright."_

_Well this wasn't the way he saw things going._

_"I am sorry sir; it appears the young lady was attacked on the highway. The little girl was taken." He sighed. "Miss. O'Shannessy has been hurt. She was shot-"_

_Dom's heartbroken voice cut him off from saying anything more._

_He could hear the old man collapsing into a chair as he shouted._

_**"STRING! **__String, they've taken Isis, and shot Caitlin." _

_He lost it. "Dom." He shouted into the phone. _

He had been fortunate or at least he hoped he had been that Dom didn't recognize his voice.

And then Stringfellow Hawke picked up.

"Who is this?" His no nonsense take command voice snapped over the line.

Saint John felt his gut twist. But he had to be just as commanding in his response.

" I found Ms. O'Shannessy out on the highway. Someone shot her tires out. She swears her child was with her, but someone took her. Friend I looked I didn't find a child. And I don't know what happened. I found her just a little past mile marker 84."

String was silent. Panic was welling up inside him. Someone had attacked Caitlin they had taken Isis. If she died, he suddenly thought. Gabrielle's death came slamming back to him. Why the hell had he let her stay on. Why hadn't he just let her leave after Robert had tried killing her?

"Is Caitlin, conscious? Can I talk to her?"

Saint John turned to check on Caitlin. "She's resting right now."

"Just tell her Dom and I are on the way." String hung up.


	11. 10:Infirmary

AN: Sigh's yes it is very cold to rough Cait up so. But have to admit she had close calls in the show. Some that I am sure put Hawke on edge. Though he never seemed really rattled. Ice in the viens?

But then none of them ever actually harmed a hair on that girls head either. So I suppose this is pushing the envelope. But then he was never really rattled until Moffet as good as killed Gabrielle. You can't actually say he killed, killed her. He just set things into motion for her to die. Shrugs, so I just want to see what delevops.

* * *

Dom's shoulders were hunched and his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his slacks. He suddenly looked older as he paced the waiting room. String held up the corner of a wall. His arms were crossed over his chest, his expression was safely masked. But Michael knew he was pissed.

"How is she?" It was Marella that ask.

Cold icy steel blue eyes flicked over her, then as quickly their direction turned back to the window.

"What of the little girl?" Michael inquired.

Hawke only turned a little further into the glass landscape before him. He didn't want to talk about it.

Dom stopped shooting Hawke a look. He still didn't give a response.

Dom shrugged his shoulders. He tried to begin but his voice broke at first. "She's."

He paused and tried to swallow that lump.

"She's bruised, banged up." He stopped taking a breath. "She ah, she has some cracked ribs, broke her wrist. Michael they shot her."

"She got hurt, protecting Isis." Hawke finally spoke.

He let his glare settle on Michael waiting on the, I told you this was going to happen speech.

Michael ignored his glare. Instead he pressed on for information. "Who found her? Is there any clues, information?"

Hawke's glare narrowed to deadly slits. He covered the space between the spy and himself. He was in no mood for anything Michael had to say_**. If**_ it hadn't been for Michael he or Dom, possibly both would have been with her. They would have protected _**her**_._ Isis_ wouldn't now be missing.

They were practically nose to nose. In each other's personal space. Marella looked towards Dom her eyes showed an unspoken plea.

"Mr. Hawke." It was a cute little nurse that stepped between Michael and Hawke keeping them from tying up Marella thought. "Ms. O'Shannessy may have two visitors." She glanced around the room suddenly realizing it was an extremely intense space.

Hawke only watched long enough to make sure the nurse was out of ear shot before he began.

"Well go on let's hear it. The I told you so. The gloating. Otherwise, I got somewhere I need to be _right now_."

Michael didn't immediately respond. So Hawke started to push pass him. Michael put a hand on his arm.

"Hawke." Michael started.

"You had your chance." Hawke snapped as he pushed on past him.

"Hawke, you were right."

Neither Hawke nor Dom paid any attention to Michael, they moved on forward.

"Hawke, we had to do a couple of terminations."

Both men stopped in their tracks.

"I think you better explain it to us later. Right now we're going to see Cait."

"Only invite Dom's giving." Hawke shrugged.

* * *

Soft warming sunlight spilled across Caitlin's face through the window. It made her want to sleep but so did the medicine in the IV line. She ached and hurt all over. Her thoughts cycled through the events of night before. One second she was angry the next second she wanted to cry. Then she thought about what she should have done, or not done. It always came back to the fact she should have stayed at the firm Hospital. She had made a terrible mistake; she had put both of them in danger. Now she had lost Isis.

There was a tap at her door. She didn't respond right away. Dom glanced at the others before he nudged at the door. "Cait, honey, it's us."

"Oh Dom." She practically sobbed. "Dom it's really bad. I really screwed up this time, worse than anything thing else. This is really bad. Ya' are going to be so mad at me."

Dom shot both Hawke and Michael a dirty warning look. If either of them upset her any worse than she already was, he'd throw them out. And they'd better remember that, word unspoken.

"Oh sweetheart it's alright." He went on to her bedside.

String let a smile flicker.

"Now Michael, what happened?"

Michael glanced towards Caitlin and Dom. A pain across his face.

"Right now, Michael. She's blaming herself. She deserves to know." Piercing blue eyes glared at Michael.

"Okay Hawke. We ah." Michael paused. He needed to pace but Hawke had the door blocked. Michael still wasn't ready to drop everything on Caitlin. He just didn't think she was ready for it. "We had some taps so to speak in the firm. They have been keeping up with the movements of the little girl, who she is with, their disposition. Particularly if it is was Caitlin."

Hawke's eyes narrowed to slits. "Why target Caitlin."

"I didn't say they were targeting Caitlin."

Hawke flicked his attention to where Dom was fussing over a still very upset Cait. "You said they were very interested in Caitlin in particular. Now we have all been there, so why Caitlin. And Michael I want straight answers."

"Look I even brought String and Michael." Dom's cheery voice carried a little louder than need be.

Michael let his gaze slide to Caitlin and Dom. "Hawke. We are unsure. We were in the process, of determining that, when we were informed there had been an accident."

"That's it?" Hawke looked past Michael to Caitlin.

"We were working on it, Hawke."

"Yeah."

Hawke moved past Michael.

At first he was content just to be in the same room with her. The space that separated them didn't seem to affect him. She was safe. She was alive he thought. He felt a twinge of pain. They had hurt her; someone had tried to kill her. He felt the flush of anger creeping into his soul. No one absolutely no one went after his family.

It suddenly become imperative he had to be closer to her. Touch her, reassure her he was there. He needed to be reassured she was there. That she wasn't angry with him, for failing her. He should have been there, if he had been there. They would still have Isis, and Caitlin wouldn't have been hurt.

She saw him nearing her bed. She tried to push up.

He offered her a quick smile. She tried to return it. But the bruises and swelling made it difficult.

"Hawke. " Tears were pooling in her eyes. " I.. I really screwed things up. They took her. I fought back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I know your going to be mad with me. I'm sorry."

He leant down giving her a peck on lips, his fingers trailing the ribbon of a tear down the side of her cheek. His voice barely a whisper he started reassuring her. "Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll get this all worked out."

He slipped his hand around her casted wrist. "What did you do?" She didn't respond right away. She was becoming groggy. She tried to fight the yawn. " I must have banged it."

She felt herself slipping backward slowly sinking into a feather bed, no it wasn't a feather bed it was… She lost that thread of thought. So sleepy, she tried to give Hawkes fingers a squeeze. She had to make sure he was still there. She didn't want him mad with her for falling asleep, for losing his little girl.

She had to laugh at that thought. She had no idea where that had come from. She'd never really thought of him as Isis father. Albeit he never denied or confirmed either, it didn't matter Stringfellow Hawke's a good guy.

Hawke studied darkened circle under her eye and across her cheek. He saw the scraps and more bruises on her arms and hands. He let his eyes trail the IV drop line, where Dom stood on the other side of her his hand resting around hers.

Both the older man and the younger man shared an agreed look. That no matter what it took or how long it took they would bring whoever had hurt Cait and taken Isis to justice.

The shift of Michael brought Hawke's attention back to the spy that he'd earlier wordless dismissed. "Who brought her in?"

Michael studied Caitlin, reliving for a split second his and Marella's own horror at Moffet's hand. "We are checking on that now. Whoever he is, the nurses and doctor indicated he stayed, up until or just before your arrival."

"Did he leave a name? Contact information? Anything?" Dominic ask.

Michael shook his head no.

"I am placing guards at her door. I'd suggest she be moved to a more secure location, such as." He stopped well maybe a firm hospital wasn't such a good suggestion.

"You do that, Michael. Put guards at the door." Hawkes voice was cold steel.


	12. 11:Days

AN-

This is just a short teaser. There appears to be trouble brewing for Horn. It looks like Jessup may actually be able to tell Horn has done something to him. Thought would throw in this new program isn't working as well as the first. Because after all, the original lab got shot all up and I am going to say a key programmer is no longer with Horn. So there is something missing. On another note thought I would have a little talk time with Dom and Hawke. Just let one or the other mention conversations with other parties. I know I am leaving it hanging. But I think enough was said.

Enjoy.

* * *

Horns Hide Out

He let his mind wonder. It had been two days, since the little girl had been abducted. He stopped looking in his mirror. He felt like a real jerk. He had helped in that abduction. But why, he ask himself as he scratched at a two day growth. He shook his head wondering why it felt so muddled. Maybe it had something to do with those sparks, every time he closed his eyes. Now if he could just concentrate on them.

Slowly tiny little fragments began coming back to him. He closed his eyes a little tighter, not wishing to relive the swirling black and white… What was it a top, two ribbons of color and all those voices. It was disturbing is what it was. Somehow thought he owed Horn though in a different sense than what the voices suggested.

* * *

Horn settled back into his chair. He would curse Hawke if he thought for the briefest second it would do him any good. He had destroyed everything he had worked so hard to achieve. His mind altering program had been damaged. He'd lost a key programmer and now it looked like what he had rebuilt was about come crashing down. His first warning should have been when Raymond had eaten his gun. No it went further back than that. He should have investigated further into the rebuilt program, but time was of the essence.

Now really wasn't the time to lament over spilt blood. Maybe it was time to cut Jessup loose. If he played his cards right he would have his island anyway. And what difference would it make if the prince didn't return. He was constantly running wasn't he? He smiled watching him pace the floor a while then return to his journal.

Horn leaned forward his chair giving a soft squeak. He pressed the intercom button. "Jessup." There was a pause. "Jessup, I have a little something I need you to do for me."

* * *

Santini Air

Hawke lay flat out on his back tinkering on a P-51 Mustang. A nice change up he thought to that darn Steersmen. But his heart really wasn't in it. And apparently neither was his mind. Tools lay like bits of litter around the ground. When he dropped one wrench he simply grabbed another up from beside him fitting the dimensions and started using it.

Dom would have a total fit as would Cait if they knew he raided all the tool boxes. His mind slid back to Cait. It had been two days since the attack. They'd spent the first one going over every square inch of the wreck site trying to put it all together who was doing this. The second day had turned out no better.

Today he'd spent half the morning trying to figure out how to deploy the Lady to find Isis and Cait's attackers. That was what they were after. It had to be.

He shook his head as another wrench slipped loose from the nut and just barely missed beaning him as it went sailing to the ground.

"Penny for your thoughts." Dom as he came into view.

String sighed.

Dom mumbled something about where all the 7/16th wrenches had went.

"Hey, Dom."

"Huh?" The older pilot paused from collecting wrenches and screw drivers off the ground.

String waited a beat. Maybe he really didn't want the answer to his question after all.

"Well spit it out." Dom insisted.

"She really didn't call me trouble did she?"

Dom burst into robust laughter. "Her exact words were and I quote. 'Hey trouble, what's up?'"

Dom even managed the mock voice.

String rolled to his side, tossing a grease rag at the older man. "That has to be the meds talking."

Dom chuckled again. "Hey, you got to admit coming from her with that cute little Texas accent and just a little tired slur. It was priceless."

String rolled his eyes but didn't feel the need to respond.

"Say, String you know they may let her go as early as tomorrow. So I was thinking. She really doesn't need to be left alone. I mean I know Tet is there and all." He quickly rushed the next sentence before String could defend the dog. "But that dog let the Firm walk off with all your art once. So maybe Marella could stay keep an eye on her."

The new wrench String had started working with slipped going down with a clattered after it actually clipped him across the top of the head.

He swore and rubbed the top of his head looking for signs of blood.

"Gee why don't I just post a sign rooms to let? And while we are at it why not invite Archangel too."

Dom just gave String a glaring look. "Now see here…. Cait needs looking after, she's a girl and all you know. 'Sides Michael insists it's a package deal. He can spare Marella but he's coming too."

String sat up. "It's kind of obvious Cait's a girl, Dom."

They both burst into hardy chuckles.

"So Michaels worried about her safety to the point of guarding her himself?"

Dom broke into his gapped toothed grin. "Yeah, and he knows there's not much anyone could do with either when it comes to Cait."

String sighed. "So he's coming along to keep an eye on whom exactly?"


	13. 12:Three Snipers

AN-

I absolutely love how these guys assume…. Everything. lol. Jesse thinks Isis and Cait is Sin Jin's wife and Isis is his daughter. Sin Jin thinks they are Strings, wife and daughter. Lol. Would love nothing better than to be a fly on a wall if they ever get to do any assuming their thoughts out loud around Cait.. lol

Anyway sorry it has taken a while to get this up. Things got kinds got both exciting and stressful at work for a while. Would make a fun story, oh well.

On to another anyway: Thank you to my reader(s) Reviewer(s) I really appreciate you.

* * *

Horn hung the phone up. He had just assured Griffin that Jessup Conrad would be on his way over under the pretense he was to relieve him. When he got there he was to dispose of Conrad. He was to make it good and be sure Mr. Hawke was notified. Think of it as sending him a little message. He was then to head out moving the child to a new location, until they had no further use for her.

He looked over his steepled fingers at the man who sat across the desk from him.

"So tell me, Mr. Gordon you seem fairly confident you can pilot Air Wolf. Are you sure? This is an extraordinary piece of equipment."

Chuck Gordon only one of the two men who flew with Dr. Charles Henry Moffet sat up a little straighter in his chair. He responded in a cocky manner. "I was Air Wolf's Counter Measure Specialist."

Horn broke into a wide grin. "So you were a gunner?"

This rubbed Gordon the wrong way. He looked around. He wondered were the pretty blonde had gotten off to. She had led him here, with the promise of getting back at Stringfellow Hawke for leaving him high and dry in Libya.

"Air Wolf like most other helicopters has duplicate controls. I was Moffet's back up if he should become incapacitated or unable to control the helicopter."

He took another swallow of his wine eyeing Horn over the rim, he was trying to gauge where this was going to go.

Horn offered only half a smile.

* * *

ESLEWHERE

* * *

Griffin sat in an old wooden roll chair letting his attention shift back and forth between a black and white set and the little urchin he had been saddled with to guard. He hadn't been off the phone long with Horn. He hated everything about the old abandon air field it practically screamed cliché. Sure it had power, water, and phone service.

He began again mentally why it was so cliché. For starters it was abandoned. Isolation came to mind. It was a perfect spot for him to get ambushed. Not that he wanted to be ambushed. No one knew he was there, besides Horn and he wasn't going to check on him. Anything could happen to him and no one would know it for days. It was hot as hell in the daytime and at night it was cold.

He stood up; the little beggar had gotten quiet, who knows how long ago. He peeked out the window. There was nothing outside but sand, dust devils, sage brush, and those old run down shabby hangars. It made his skin crawl.

He found the kid. She was in the other part of an old office, he had taken over. At least this time she was just a sleep and not sitting in a mess of scorpions. How she hadn't been stung was beyond him. He turned moving back into his quarters shutting the door to the larger office she was in. At least maybe he could kick back relax and continue his list about why this place was so cliché.

His last living thought was how the buildings would make a perfect snipers nest for an ambush. The glass window blew inward as something stung his forehead, his eyes went wide. Even as he slumped to the ground, the sound of the shot just began to reach the office. The little girl slept on knowing nothing of his departure.

He slipped his gloves off took the tail of his shirt and wiped sweat from his forehead. Damn it had been a while since he had snipped anyone but he still had it. He was used to up close and personal killing such as his boss slash girlfriend. He did his assassinations with large weapons but a used army sniper rifle was just as good.

He slipped over to his camera again panning around. Maybe just a few more shots and then he would be gone. Three minutes max. He had thought of the little girl in there, but shrugged her off. She was of no use to him, dead. He would go and drop a dime let Hawke know where he could get his precious little girl. Anonymously of course, after all he wasn't quite ready to tangle with him again.

* * *

Jessup Conrad

Jessup glanced beside him. He smiled having the comfort of the 300 Win Mag resting muzzle side down in the floorboard by him. He actually preferred to case it. But when action could come in second well you had to roll with the punches. He just hoped he wouldn't need to use it especially after treating it in such a discourteous manner.

After all any really good sniper knew your weapon was only as good as you treated it. And right now he was abusing his. So if it paid him back by jamming well he was just going to be jacked up that was all there was to it.

More than once on his way to the abandon air field Jessup found himself pulling over and reviewing the map. Stopping and asking for directions was out of the question. After the fifth time of stopping to review the map he grumbled a couple of choice insults balled the map up and tossed it into the corner floorboard.

He wished he could just call up one of his California buddies ask them to direct him. But somehow that didn't sit well. Besides he could only think of two he'd even consider. One of them was supposedly MIA the other he had been suckered into going against.

He let his four wheel drive pickup bump into the rut filled drive leading into what he personally thought was certain tragic death of the front end of his truck. Boy it was going to be a long bumpy drive, assuming that he was even at the right place. Well he thought peevishly at least he did have four wheel drive. If he got into something he would have trouble getting out of with anything else.

Did have he corrected his thoughts, many more knocks like that last one and the entire damn drive system would be gone.

If he had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have realized a Ford bronco had been following him the past couple of miles. Oddly enough the old Bronco drove on by until about a quarter mile on down the road, when it cut across a ditch and began making slow progress in the same direction as Jessup's truck.

They both broke cover with in a matter of seconds coming out of the tall sun baked grass into the ever sun baked sand. Both vehicles sat at horizontal from the other. Jessup, ever the sniper grabbed for his Win Mag as the other driver appeared to have already retrieved his firearm.

Saint John Hawke already had the rifle butt against his shoulder and he racked one into the chamber of his 300 Win Mag, as Jessup (Jesse) Shawn Conrad rolled out with his, slinging it to his shoulder.

Both men stood staring at the other. One eye always gravitating towards their scope.

Saint John broke the silence first. "Where is she? Where is the little girl?"

Jessup Conrad smiled. He actually recognized the voice. "Hawke? Sin Jin Hawke? Is that you?"

"Look I am not playing where is the little girl?"

Jessup feeling the pressure of looking down a mirrored image of his own rifle barrel tried hard to put it all together. Things were still hazy. Yes he knew the little girl he was talking about, but suddenly Saint John Hawke showing up put a totally new spin on things.

He was staring down a friend at least the man used to be a friend he thought. Jessup, wanted to lower his gun, he really did. But he had done so much in the past couple of days.

Jessup tried to speak but chocked up. He tried again. "She's your little girl." Realization dawning. If she was his little girl then her mother the angel must be his, what wife girlfriend. His stomach gave a sickening flip.

It took Sin Jin by surprise; he really didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen the child. – She wasn't his. Realization hit him. She must be String's.

"Where is the little girl? Her mother's worried sick." Sin Jin managed to choke out.

Conrad almost dropped his weapon. It wavered. So the angel was still alive after all. Could it be?

Before either could have another thought or reaction loud wailing broke through the already shattered window.

Both men still locked in a deadly standoff glared at each other before stealing glances towards the sound.

Jessup muttered some very unflattering things, as his gaze tore away from Sin Jin and his rifle. Another howling and Jessup threw all caution to the wind dropping his Win Mag down, the strap slung over his shoulder he went towards the cries of the little girl. He hoped and prayed Sin Jin was still honorable and wouldn't shot him in the back but if he did so be it. He deserved to die like that.

He was a little surprised to discover Sin Jin right beside him as he tried to open the bolted door. He noted though that gun hadn't left his side, not that he blamed him.

A couple of good slams and the inward lock give way, letting the two men into a makeshift prison complete with old airplane detritus.

Jessup looked at the sight before him. He quickly looked back at Sin Jin Hawke. Someone had sniped Griffin. It wasn't adding up. If Sin Jin had sniped Griffin why'd he wait for him to show up and demand the little girl. In fact what the hell was his problem shooting the guy with the little girl in there? That is unless she had been in mortal danger. He could still hear her.

Jessup turned on him. "Dude, what the *_**hell**_* is your problem. Why'd you snipe this guy with a kid in here. You could have hit her. Didn't you learn anything in the army, you _damn rotor jockey_."

Things were overheating between the two men. Sin Jin in return was about to retaliate when the door knob giggled. But it never fully turned.

The room swirled with tension and the silence of the dead as both men's eyes fell on the door. It was such a sudden shift it was like they were back in 'Nam. Words ceased to be of any use, now it was all about body language and hand signs.

Jessup took up the point man position where he'd be in the most danger if a shooter was on the other side. Sin Jin fell off to the side taking cover with a filing cabinet.

Jessup gave one final look over his shoulder, Sin Jin nodded he was ready.

* * *

The two men still swapped glares in between looking in awe at the little girl. Neither had prepared to entertain a small child so Jessup hadn't protested when Isis after giving him a long clinging hug, decided she wanted to play with his extra banana clip for the rifle.

Sin Jin gave him a dubious look. "What if she chews on that?"

"She won't." Jessup replied.

"You still load your own bullets." Sin Jin ask still doubting the safety of a small child with loaded bullets.

He stopped rummaging through a small rough sack when he retrieved a chocolate bar.

"Here sweetheart." He offered her the chocolate bar for the clip.

Jessup sat back on the corner of the desk watching. "She's deaf you know?"

Isis had eagerly took the chocolate and given Sin Jin no trouble over the clip.

Sin Jin practically stuffed the clip into Jessup's chest.

"Hey, easy Sin Jin, I confessed my crimes to you. I didn't cause her to go deaf. Far as I know the she has always been deaf."

Sin Jin's knuckles went white, as he thought back to what they had talked about after finding Isis. He'd give Jessup this much. He manned up to what he had done, even though it had been under Horn's control.

"Know the strange thing about her. I mean it isn't really strange, but different. Since she can't hear she goes by touch. That's why she kept petting you. It comforts her. Or at least I think it does, then again she could have you confused with a shaggy dog." Jessup ribbed.

Sin Jin cut his blue eyes towards the other man.

"The beard fits the lifestyle. 'Sides looks who's talking, you can tell sun hasn't since you chin since 'Nam."

A rather well delivered blow Sin Jin thought as Jessup reached up to touch his missing sole patch.

"Touché." Jessup grinned as he rubbed his naked chin.

"I think I will have to grow it aback out. 'Sides she liked me better with it."

The two men fell silent. Both still in a state of unease. Someone had sniped the little girl's captor, but left her.

Jessup supposed Sin Jin viewed him as a potential threat even though they'd both stopped circling each other like a couple of buzzards a little earlier. He could understand the other man's unease. He was still uneasy with what he had done, himself. It had helped a little to know Sin Jin knew of Horn's less than honest acquisitions. He studied Sin Jin. He was either working for the Firm or someone a little bit bigger. Somehow it didn't have the Firm feel. It actually felt bigger, wider reaching.

"Look Sin Jin. We can't leave Little Miss, here all by herself." And he jerked his thumb towards the smaller outer room where the body of Griffin was. "He isn't something she needs to see, ever."

"And let's face it, if I go in now I will be blowing my cover and countless others. I won't sell the others out."

Sin Jin eyed him. "Others?"

"Damn it Sin Jin. I know you know what I am talking about. You're with the Firm or another agency. There are people, contacts that help you. You wouldn't sell them out would you?"

Jessup let his gaze sweep the room spotting Isis. She was enjoying the chocolate bar Sin Jin had given her. But ever the generous heart she offered it to Jessup.

He smiled to her. "Begging your pardon, Little Miss. My language tends to get disgraceful when arguing with Uncle Saint John."

"Ever the lady charmer." Sin Jin muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, she's such a little Angel wouldn't you say so?" Jessup ask as she neared them both with her chocolate bar.

Sin Jin noted she broke off little bits to eat, instead biting the candy directly.

She offered him her bar. He accepted and broke off a small piece popping it into his mouth. Just the smallest things seem to delight her.

He offered her a signed thank you, or what he hoped was a thank you. His signing had been very limited most of it, was army signs or rude gestures. Some Italian. Maybe it wasn't the later.

Jessup accepted a piece of the candy too.

"So what do you propose we do with her?" Sin Jin ask.

"Well we can't take her out of here. Not safely we still don't know if our shooter is gone. And I doubt you can stay either. So… Call the cops?" Jessup offered.

"And wait on the wrath of the law and String to come swooping down on our heads. No thanks." Sin Jin feared String far more than he did the law.

"Well you have a better idea?" Jessup watched a scorpion crawling across the floor.

Sin Jin crushed another that had appeared from a crack and was making its way across the floor.

"I noticed a mostly in tact engine crate back there in the hangar. If it's clean."

"Wait." Jessup stopped Sin Jin. "You're suggesting putting her in a box?"

"It's a crate, a wooden crate, just like those baby cages they put kids in. What's the difference? You want her wondering around running into your friend in there. Or." He crushed another scorpion. "One of these nasty things, you have any idea what they would do to her. The poison would kill her."

Jessup acquiesced with a nod. "So put her in it like a baby pin, or was that a cage." Jessup scratched at his chin.

Sin Jin shot him a dirty look. "You know what I mean."

The sound wailing sirens busted up their plan sooner than they expected. Jessup dropped an extra shirt into the crate as Sin Jin sat her down in it.

"Don't know but I think it's time we cut bait and run Sin Jin." Jessup suggested

Each shouldered their rifles heading for the door.

"Hey, Sin Jin. Promise me. If I don't get to talk to String, tell him I meant no harm. I'd never deliberately hurt either of them."

Sin Jin stopped slapping him on the shoulder. "You tell him yourself. 'Sides you'll get out of this smelling like a rose. And Jesse, do me a favor. Don't tell String you saw me. I know it's wrong, but right now."

He let his sentence end without admitting he was involved with something so dangerous, he had to continue to let everyone think he was MIA or worse KIA.

"Yeah, man." Jessup said knowing the seriousness of some of the agencies.

"Hey, Saint John. Nice rifle." Jessup quipped as they parted to their respective transportation.

"Yeah, kind of liked yours too." Sin Jin shot back.

* * *

AN~Yes the sniper is Robert. He just needed to make an appearance, consider it important. Both Sin Jin and Jessup are using 300 Win Mag rifles 30-06.(Robert is not.)

They been around long enough it is plausible. They have actually have been used in several shooting forms including target shooting, hunting, law enforcement and military. I would have to say military more than law enforcement, unless it's used by law snipers. Lotta bang, kick or recoil. And well the fact that's not something you wanta be using in a tight place. It is also a well-made gun, taking a lot of punishment. But like anything you abuse it, could hang up on you.

Seeing as Jessup Conrad is a sniper it just seems a fitting gun, being it comes in several different styles some looking rather gentlemanly. But still able to perform. I think this is important as Jessup is actually rather refined. Eh, maybe I better shut up right there.


	14. 13:Returns

AN: Keep in mind Horn isn't the only player in this game.

* * *

Hawke and Dom were both waiting on the path leading to the dock as Michael's large white helicopter come in for a landing.

Dom turned to String again to ask. What he had gotten from Michael about why they had already let Caitlin go. She was supposed to stay at least until tomorrow. Possibly longer both men had agreed. She was badly banged up.

String sighed before replying . "I don't know Dom. Michael just said they were letting Cait go early."

"You don't suppose Cait, drove the guard nuts do you?" Dom's gapped toothed grin flashed at the thoughts of Cait quizzing that poor guard that had gotten stuck watching her.

String chuckled. "Have to admit it was kind of funny. I mean she started debating with him the merits of 9 mm hand guns Glock, Ruger, and the Sig Sauer."

Dom joined in chuckling too. "Ah, there's our girl now. Eh." He elbowed String, as he stepped on forward to greet her.

String held back, wanting to study her from a distance. That was what he kept telling himself and anyone who might mention his lagging. In reality he thought maybe if he didn't get to near her, she wouldn't hurt anymore. Or no one would want to hurt her. That in the end she would come out of this unscathed.

Voices floated up to him as he stood. He shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets, as the proceedings looked like they might turn entertaining. Dom and Michael were in full form at each other's throats. But Caitlin quickly and apparently shut them down.

He started towards them to greet her. She was moving slowly. She had to be extremely sore. Dom and Michael started it up again, as Marella rounded the nose of the helicopter. She rolled her eyes retrieving another overnight bag.

"Uh, excuse me fellas, I am nobody's prize to be carried anywhere. I ain't broke and if either one of you so much as suggests anything else. I will bite you… Now why don't you both be the perfect gentlemen you're supposed to be and help Marella or I will."

Hawke couldn't help but chuckle as he neared the four of them. He smiled at Caitlin but didn't make a move to invade her space. She seemed a little cranky compared to what she had been earlier.

Caitlin saw him nearing she wondered nervously what she would have to say to him. But he didn't press her. She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset by that fact. His eyes were hid behind his sunglasses. So she wasn't getting his full expression. But if she had to take a guess at what he was thinking, well she figured he was deliberately distancing her.

"Here, Marella." Hawke took some of her baggage and headed on for the cabin.

* * *

Later that evening Dominic, Marella, and Michael had gotten out the cabin under the pretense to let Caitlin rest. Which at the moment seem to the furthest thing from her mind. Hawke who had been out fishing now stood in the door watching Caitlin. She kept moving stiffly from one photo to another. The only thing String could see that any photo had in common was they were all pictures of him and his brother Sin Jin.

He stepped on in letting the door swing shut in doing so it barely missing Tet's tail as he went slithering out with a pitiful whine. He went to the sink. She still didn't notice him. He wondered was she that pissed at him. In fact what had he done to her, to make her that mad at him? He washed and dried his hands. No response.

He moved closer to her. She still didn't notice him. He even spoke her name softly. She didn't respond. He stepped behind her and was just about to speak her name when she stepped backward onto him.

She gasp, suddenly shook out of her thought. "I'm. I'm sorry." She stammered.

He let his hands settle on to her shoulders to steady her as he turned her to face him. "Cait are you alright?" He ask.

She noted his eyes. The same cold steel blue, they always were but she also saw compassion there as well. Or was it pity? Her mind kept twisting things in on her.

"Caitlin?" He spoke her name again with a firmer tone.

"Hawke, I'm sorry. Just." She suddenly realized his hands were still on her shoulders. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Her body was telling her one thing and her brain was telling her something totally different. _Damn the pain medicine_, she cursed mentally.

"Just, I could have sworn I met someone that looked." She stopped turning away from him. She couldn't remember, it had been there a second ago.

"What Cait?" His hand was on her elbow to give her support.

She didn't respond.

He stepped in closer moving his hand letting it slide around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He slowly coaxed her into moving over to the couch.

Dom, Marella, and Michael come banging in. Dom was shouting something about someone found.

"String, they found her. Isis has been found. She's okay. Come on lets go get her." Dom was practically bouncing around the room.

"And raising nine kinds of hell." Michael added as he continued to rub at his ear.

Caitlin looked puzzled. She was still so groggy. She was having a hard time following what was going on. Her thoughts kept going back to that picture. Then her thoughts shifted. Someone had found Isis.

"Hawke, is she okay? Where is she? Well come on let's go get her. If they've hurt her."

Hawke give a half laugh as a grin slid into place. He knew that was their Cait.

Michael, Marella, and Dom were all loudly protesting why she shouldn't be going with them to get Isis. One of the reasons was because she was so still heavily medicated. So her reflexes would be slow in a situation.

"Cait, we need you here." He jerked his head in the direction of Michael and Marella.

"Yeah, you know how uptight Michael can be." Dom chimed in.

Michael only grumbled incoherently but he stepped up beside Cait anyway. "They'll manage I promise Cait. I am sending help up to see to that."

Dom pulled a face as he turned on heel heading on towards the door.

As they sat in the cockpit waiting on the helicopter to go on full line, Dom turned to String.

"Is it me, or do you get the impression something is bothering Michael? I mean from the time they showed up he's been edgy. And Marella, whooh talk about guarded. And String I just got to tell you I really think they had no business springing Cait. As much as I am happy to have her around, that girl needs to be resting with an IV line. She's got to be hurting."

"Yeah, I noticed. And speaking of which."

Hawke spotted Michael as he limped down towards the landing of the helicopter.

"Be back." String had already popped the door before Dom could protest.

"Michael what's really going on?" Hawke stood his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is it that obvious?" The spy ask.

"Caitlin is still groggy from all the pain medicine. She should still be under dr. supervision. She had a guard on her door at the hospital. So why did you spring her?"

Michael dropped his head. There weren't words to describe what he was feeling right now. He debated should he show him the photograph or just tell him.

"Hawke, I believe Caitlin maybe in danger." Michael pulled a photo from his jacket pocket.

Hawke found this to be a bit odd normally everything was all cloak and daggers, with a folder. Now it was just a photo.

He glanced at the photo. Then he stopped and really looked at it.

Hawke looked up at the spy suddenly everything was beginning to come together. "Do you think you will have trouble?"

Michael shrugged. "I didn't want to take any chances."

Hawke nodded accepting his answer. "Key for the gun case is on the mantle if you need it."

Michael nodded watching as Hawke turned heading back to the awaiting helicopter.

They had already gone but he remained looking at the lake. He'd only brought more trouble to his friend's doorstep. He gave himself a slight shake. Now there was a novel thought? He actually thought of Hawke as a friend. Who was he kidding? It hadn't always been that way. But somewhere along the line a sort of friendship one they both fought fiercely to guard had been forged.

He turned the photo over again. He had the target on him, but Caitlin was in the photo too. So somehow he just figured whoever was after him wouldn't think twice about using Cait or even Marella to get to him.


	15. 14: Swift Moving

The Santini Air jeep bounced over another rut, rounding the last curve to reveal the opening in the hollow volcano yawning, inviting them inside to the greatest secret it held. There she sat a living breathing creature. Hawke thought, well the way Dominic Santini went on about it you would think it was.

Dom sighed a sigh of delight. "Hello sweetheart. Miss me?" The machine sat its electronic components causing the ever present electrical purr.

Dom let his fingers trail along the nose of the helicopter down her side all the way to the very tip and back up the other side. This was his typical cursory scan before opening the door.

"Need your help Lady." Dom began. "Know somebody's after the other girls in our life."

Air Wolf seemed to growl as if on cue Hawke thought.

"Awh, now sweetheart. Caitlin loves you as much as String and I do. You don't want anything to happen to her do you? Or little Isis, now I bet you'd love her too."

String only shook his head. As again the machine seem to respond to Dom's ramblings. He'd long ago give up on pointing out that Air Wolf was only a piece of machinery.

* * *

String glanced back over his left shoulder towards the engineer's controls where Dominic Santini sat. "You ready, Dom?"

"Let's kick some tires and light some fires." Dom replied back.

String smiled as he flicked open the clear cover and pressed the start engine one button. Just like a dragon Air Wolf began its slow rumbling gradually coming to life.

The rotor began slow dragging revolutions. Each round the revolutions began to increase until she was fully ready for takeoff. Ever the two skilled pilots each man done his part in the cockpit to see to it their lady went airborne.

Dom's fingers danced along the keys in front of him as String maintained his hands on both the cyclic and the collective. Slowly Air Wolf eased straight up peeking over the chimney of her hiding spot. Dom let his right hand tickle a couple of buttons to his right and near eye level. We're all good he called.

"Turbos." String requested.

A routine they both had down pat. Dom shifted the switch, already settling himself back into his seat just waiting on the natural push of gravity to nudge him on back just a little further. Out of habit String did the same thing settling comfortably into his seat and then the squeeze of the button sending Air Wolf leaping through the air.

"So." Dom inquired with a single word. He was certain String already knew what he was inquiring about.

String glanced over his shoulder at Dom.

'Awh, come on String. I know you're thinking I can practically feel it in the way you're handling the Lady. So what is it?"

String sighed again looking over his shoulder at his engineer.

"It's not adding up. There's more than one player in this game."

"Yeah, Horn and company." Dom shot back.

"No. I am telling you it's more than just Horn. It just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah well maybe we got somebody on our side evening the odds a bit for us."

Strings brow shot up at he turned to look at Dom.

He shook his head, reflecting back to the scene where they had picked Isis up at. Someone had shot the guy keeping her there. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to Isis after seeing the rundown building. At least someone had the common decency to put the little girl in an old engine crate.

Dom reached over flipping a couple of switches. "Look String, they are both safely held up at the cabin and besides Michaels held up with them."

"Unless you count the fact someone is after him too. That picture I told you about. Well he had a little crosshairs penciled in on his chest just to make a point."

Dom frowned suddenly liking things less and less. Maybe they were flying into a trap. What if someone went after their family while they were off on what could possibly be a wild goose chase? He sighed, flipping more switches and tapping keys. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket again looking at the longitude and latitude scribbled on it.

* * *

Michael sat next to the fireplace. Marella had gone out the helicopter to do a little uninterrupted calling. Caitlin and Isis had moved into the Kitchen area of the cabin. He could hear Caitlin talking to the little girl though he wasn't really sure what about. She was probably just trying to keep busy so as to keep her mind off the situation at hand with Air Wolf.

A bang and a clatter caused Michael to jump up whirling towards the kitchen grabbing for his gun.

"Sorry." Cait offered a sheepish grin. "You see you can't very well make good cake if you don't get all the air bubbles out of it."

Michael eyed the rounded tube cake pan. Now what were they called again. His mother had used to make cakes constantly in those sorts of pans.

Caitlin catching his expression went on working around in the kitchen. She nudged Isis towards a stool where she struggled to settle her.

"Now you sit here. Okay?" She made sure she looked at the little girl as she spoke.

"It's a pound cake, course I am putting it in a Bundt pan. Will be alright want it? Just hope String doesn't get mad I dug around and pulled these old things out." She was toweling one dry while the other sat waiting to go in the oven with batter already in it.

Michael's expression didn't change. So Cait hurriedly went on explaining. "Know pound cake, pound butter, flour, sugar, eggs. Course I mean now the more updated version of pound cakes don't quite contain a full pound of eggs, and so on. But you get the idea."

He still didn't respond. "Michael? Did I do something wrong?" Caitlin inquired.

Michael shook his head. "No. I was just thinking about some stuff. I need to get in a report."

"Wanta lick the bowl." She teased still unsure if she had done something wrong.

Michael grinned. "No." He turned around heading back to his spot by the fireplace.

Tet on the other hand whined his desire to get a shot at the bowl.

Settling back into the chair Michael just thought he had outgrown such childish delights as getting to scrape the bowl clean. He shrugged catching up his briefcase he might as well work on that report.

He was still slashing away with his red pen, marking changes to the report when Cait, suddenly seemed adamant they all go for a walk. Michael glanced out the window. The wind was really whipping about. He glanced back at Cait about to inform her, the weather wasn't very pleasant. She was sliding Isis off the counter from beside the sink. She looked panicked about something.

"Cait, what's wrong." He stood stiffly with the intentions to go to her and see what had her so adamant. But Marella was quicker in getting too her. Caitlin put her finger to her lips and then pointed at something. Marella nodded taking Isis by the hand.

In a cheery voice she began. "I think a walk would be a really good idea before she takes a nap. Come on Michael you'll enjoy it."

Michaels brows knit together right before he was about to ask if they had both lost their ever loving mind. When Marella placed her fingers to her lips and motioned with her other hand.

"Oh alright. Michael conceded unhappily.

"Come on Tet." Cait called the lazy blue tick hound.

He whined delightedly they were going out. The weather as long as it wasn't raining didn't bother him.

At the dock Michael turned on the two women. "What the _hell _was that all about?"

Caitlin reached up pulling her hair away from her mouth. It was windy and she hadn't grabbed a jacket. She regretted that. But that wasn't important right now.

"Michael." Her voice was shaky. "I think someone has been listening in on our conversations."

Michael cut his good eye to Marella as she picked up Cait's thread. "Apparently there was a small bug concealed in Isis's hearing aide, at least one of them."

Michael's eye shot to the direction of Isis who was huddled against Caitlin for some warmth. Caitlin flicked her girl's hair back letting Michael see she'd been smart enough to remove the other hearing aide as well.

"And you found this out how?" He knew he shouldn't doubt either woman.

A long story short he discovered Isis had lost the hearing aide into the sink and when Cait had went to retrieve it, it fell apart revealing the bug. Michael was furious that he'd let something that small and remote happen. He paced cursing himself silently. He wondered had it happened in the clinic or did it happen at the wreck. Maybe that was why they had gotten Isis back without much trouble. Someone wanted them to talk about Air Wolf, in front of the little girl or pick her up in it.

"Damn." He growled again as he paced back passed Marella sitting in the helicopter trying to radio Hawke and Santini.

Caitlin had put Isis in the back of the helicopter out of the wind. But she had refused to get in. Michael stopped looking at her, in the thin cotton shirt she was currently wearing. Santini would kill him if she caught cold. Hawke probably wouldn't be much kinder.

He shrugged out of his suit jacket draping it around her shoulders even as she protested.

"Nothing." Marella said.

"Well, can we contain the bug, I mean I know we don't need to let on we know. But maybe put it in something sound proof, until we can figure out what to do?"

"Good idea. Maybe a jar or something and lets be sure it's well out of ear shot." Michael agreed.

Caitlin sat next to the cabinet that housed the hidden CB transmitter radio. She had been trying off and on for the pass thirty minute to raise Dom or Hawke.

She keyed the mic again. "This is home base to Brier Rabbit."

Michael gave her an impatient look. She only shrugged. She couldn't very well make them respond if they didn't want to or couldn't. It was the later that bothered her.

* * *

"String I'm getting a CB transmission. I could have sworn that was Cait, but something keeps breaking things up." Dom dialed another knob trying to make connection again.

Just the Brier Rabbit part of the transmission come flowing in in that twang only Cait had. "Cait, whats wrong." Dom's voice rumbled through String's own head set as well as across the airwaves reaching back to Cait.

She sat back with a sigh of relief as Michael took over and began the explanation for going two-way as well as what had unfolded so far.

"So what you're saying is we are probably flying right into a trap?" Dom voiced as he kept his eyes glued to the console and scanners.

"I would have to say yes. He orchestrated everything, all the way back to selecting the little girl to drop right into your laps."

Michael watched as Caitlin's shoulders slumped. She was feeling guilty enough as it was and he was adding more too it. But she wasn't the only one that had fallen for the little girl. Someone had suckered Hawke and Santini in right along with her.

"It isn't her fault." Hawkes voice floated back over the airwaves.

Marella wondered was that meant for Caitlin, she had to admit it did brighten her somewhat.

Dom was saying scanners had picked up something and Hawke responded with something else. But Michael was unable to make out the transmission. All that was flowing clear was static.

Caitlin seemed to wilt she recognized at last some of what was going on. "Their-" But before she could complete her sentence Hawkes voice came back through. "Look Michael. We will talk about this later, got trouble on this end."

The airwaves went silent.

* * *

"String we got company. Two TU-36 Dodgers closing fast. Oh boy, they are loaded for bear and then some." Dom quipped.

Both TU-36 Dodgers had sets of rocket launchers attached to the sides. Their payload included their own arsenal of Shrike missiles. One of the Dodgers was equally armed with its own machine gun.

"Welcome ." The voice was that of John Bradford Horn.

"Now that you have brought me that lovely piece of equipment if you'll be so kind as to land it. I will call my Copter Killers off of you.'

"I might have known it was you behind everything Horn."

Horn chuckled. "Behind everything? Let's see all I have done, thus far is unite you with your family. Well most of it anyway. I would expect a little compensation for my kindness. By the way that is a lovely little girl you have, where pray tell is her mother? Or is that little deity your brothers?"

"String." Santini hissed. "He is just trying to bait you don't take it."

"Yes, I suppose I am just baiting you, with that one. No your brother is still MIA isn't he. A pity. I wonder if he is as a skilled a pilot as you are?"

Horn wasn't really prepared to take Hawke on, but he had the feeling Conrad or Griffin, though more likely Conrad had sold him out. So now he would just bait, tease, and taunt Hawke. Maybe if he got lucky he might actually get a chance to snag Air Wolf. But if not this go around, there was always the listening device assuming it hadn't been discovered. But somehow he felt that too had been compromised.

The combat had been a fast paced one, like most aerial dog fights with Air Wolf. Hawke refused to surrender Air Wolf. There by setting into motion combat between the three Helicopters. They were blindsided while Horn continued to chat about Major Saint John Hawke.

The bullets of the machine gun made hard plinking sounds against the exterior of Air Wolf. Dominic toggled a switch to silence a blaring alarm only to have another more adamant alarm begin bellowing.

"String, he's yanking your chain. He doesn't know where Sin Jin is. Now come on pay attention or we aren't going to do Caitlin or anyone else any good if we get blown out of the sky."

Santini was right and String knew it. Horn had only taunted him with bits of cheesy information. Things a common sleuth could deduce. It was time to stop playing and start fighting.

Another ribbon of machine gun fire whipped up the side of Air Wolf. Pinging wildly then ricocheting towards the rotors. The radar began its whining, signaling someone had locked them in the crosshairs of a Dodger.

"Dom, let's take her full online." Hawke commanded as he banked hard to the right giving the pursuers a brief very un-lady like look at Air Wolf underbelly and the cannon pod locking into place.

'_Everything'_ Dom didn't hesitate not even for a split second as another blip began making an appearance on his screen.

The lady come barreling out of the settling smoke and dust growling her displeasure as the last of the Dodgers spun wobbly out of control into the mountain side. A large ball of flames ballooned skyward signaling Horn it was time to retreat.

* * *

Again Hawke had somehow out flown, out maneuvered and gunned his well-defined battle plan. But he had learned a little something about Hawke too. He had gotten him somewhat off balance as he had taunted him about his brother. So maybe there was hope yet. Maybe he should stop trying to go directly after the man himself and just use his family instead. If he couldn't acquire a lead on his brother, perhaps he could rattle him with the woman, or the old man. The child he thought briefly and then decided against it. She couldn't be of any use to him. He couldn't control her, she couldn't deliver messages to Hawke, and if his hearing aid bug hadn't been discovered it soon would be.

The little girl had been a waste of his time and quite possibly a down fall for him. At least it had been this go around. Maybe he should have mind altered her. Now that was a thought, if he still had his research team and facilities. But Hawke had saw to it that was destroyed and what he hadn't blown up The Firm had swallowed up.

Maybe in all this was a lesson learned. He should have never tried to take him on again until he was one hundred percent sure the mind altering procedure wouldn't flame out after a couple of days or after a rather grueling event.

Never the less he hoped for just one more showdown where his promising Air Wolf pilot would either recover the sleek mild looking battleship or he'd end up on the receiving end of her alter ego all guns blazing.

* * *

"I don't like it String. The Lady's hurt. We're gonna have to either limp home to lick our wounds. Or set her down her and do repairs." Another alarm began chiming. As Dom sweep his fingers across the press button sending it from a flickering red warning to a yellow. It was still going to be a problem but not so much so.

String looked back over his shoulder at the older man the Lady's engineer. "We will make a way home. I don't want to be a sitting duck out here."

"Home's good for me. So you want the bad news or the bad news first?"

Strings eyes narrowed together. "What no good news?"

"We're still in the air aren't we?" Followed by Air Wolf's systems adding punctuating the comment with another alarm.

"There there, baby." Dom cooed. "We'll get you home in no time.

'Okay what's the bad news?"

* * *

"And we had to refuel like that. I tell you I didn't the tanker was going to let us anywhere near them with all our weapons of full display." Dominic was telling Michael and Marella as String made his way around the bar and a sleeping Cait, her head down over her folded arms. He'd been so consumed to get home and see about everyone at the cabin that it took him a little bit to realize there were cakes sitting everywhere.

He looked back towards where Cait still sat at the bar, her head still down and unmoving. The four varying bottles slightly alarmed him. It ranged from two common forms of pain relievers, to prescription bottles.

Marella observed Hawke silently. She knew he was very guarded, saying little and displaying even less feeling. But she knew deep down those were only outward emotional masks to hide the real man behind them. Anyone who would pursuit finding their brother as avidly as he did had to have a soft heart and a tormented soul. She decided.

He no doubt had felt her eyeing him. She had after all stayed too interested in his pause. He turned looking at her. A questioning brow raised.

"Where's Isis?" He ask.

It hadn't been what she had expected, which was just like him.

Marella stepped aside revealing the small girl sleeping on the window bench. Hawke noticed the black nose and snout protruding from under the edge of the covers so he knew where his dog was.

"Hawke she hasn't taken anything." Marella said of Caitlin and her collection of bottles before her.

He gave no reaction that he had heard her.

"Cooking for the Zebra squad now?" Hawke ask in response to the sight of cakes sitting everywhere.

"Something like that." Michael limped over. "Apparently she cooks when she is in a state of irritably."

"I'd say she does." Dom eyed two cakes on the bar then another three sitting on the table, and the one sliced up next to the stove.

Dom ambled over forgetting for a moment the cakes sitting all about. He eyed Cait, then his eyes caught sight of the bottles. He turned about, readying to give Michael a full-blown dressing down.

But Michael responded first. "She hasn't taken anything, Dominic not even so much as Tylenol and all previous pain medications have by now worn off."

Hawke nudged Dom. "Hey, wanta move couple those cushions. She'd be more comfortable lying down on the couch."

"Sure, String." Dom replied still eyeing Michael.

"Well?" Michael said.

Stringfellow Hawke shrugged. "You wouldn't let anything happen to her."

He turned to a still sleeping Cait, placing a hand at the small of her back, then one on her shoulder. Intimate gestures, Marella thought as she turned away to go help Dominic.

"Hey."

Caitlin thought she heard Hawkes voice. She tried to stir but she was so stiff. She shifted feeling someone's hand at her shoulder and another at the small of her back.

The voice was back whispering in her ear. "You'd be more comfortable lying down."

"String?" Her voiced was barely a muffled whisper but he heard her anyway.

"Yeah, Cait. We're back."

When she was awake enough she practically tackled him into a hug and then she hugged Dom.

"Ya know I had the weirdest dream you guys were in a grueling dog fight and the Lady was getting banged up. It was all just a bad dream right?"

Dom had gotten on the other side of Cait to help Hawke lead her over to her makeshift bed. Not that Hawke needed help with Cait, it was more of an assure thing to her. Dom patted her hand.

"We'll talk about the Lady in the morning. Right now why don't you get some rest?" Dom told her.

"But I'm not tired." Cait tried not to yawn.

"No but I am." Dom replied.

"But what about the Lady, she okay? Look I know you fellas are hiding something from me." She stifled another yawn with the back of her hand missing the look String shot to Dom over her head.

"Oh everything's okay. Tell me about all the cakes, were you planning on feeding the Zebra squad?" Dom ask as Caitlin settled down on the couch.


	16. 15:Resolutions

AN:

Been away on training, schooling and new projects. So I am winding it down. I realize there is a lot of left unanswered here. But that just means I have play room.

I will say Horn and daughter did get away. But I probably will not bother with them again. He is just predictable. Isis family or a member of her family has been found. I know there is no info here. Consider it a later back story. I also recall adding one of the characters from the pilot that helped Moffet. Wished I could have read the book before that was developed. He may be back.

I also mentioned Saint John as well as a buddy to him and String. I will to cover Sin Jin first. He will turn up again. Maybe after I see all of season three shows. So I can then force myself to review season again, maybe sooner. Not sure I am ready for that infliction. The other the buddy. Jessup Conrad. Insert wicked grin here. I have plans, is all I will disclose. ************************************************** ************************************************** ********************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ***************

The pristine white helicopter sat, its rotors only swaying in the soft in coming breeze from the ocean front. Staked along the bluff line, overhanging rocks and the beach the Zebra squad maintained their vigil guarding the small bundle of energy known simply as Isis as well as Michael Archangel and Caitlin O'Shannessy. All potential targets for any number of the Firms as well as Air Wolfs adversaries.

Michael glared at the radio willing it to crackle to life with some word from Hawke or Santini for that matter. Marella smiled knowingly that her boss no matter how coldhearted he pretended to be he was far from it. He'd set the beach trip up, as a rendezvous point for Air Wolf before Isis was returned to her grandmother.

Static rippled across the airwaves but nothing more. Michael narrowed his one good eye at it. Then he glanced up when he heard Caitlin and Isis squealing something. His eye fell on the distance cliff as a large growling Air Wolf peeped over the rim.

"They made it." Marella bubbled as she popped her door.

"Of course they did." Michael grumbled though he was bubbling inwardly.

Santini sighed. "Ain't that just the most beautiful sight?"

Caitlin stood in her gun metal gray flight suit brushing her hair from her eyes and mouth with one hand and with the other she held Isis at her side.

Hawke stole a glance back at his engineer but found the man was in awe watching the living picture before him.

Hawke smiled holding the helicopter letting it hover as Michael and Marella joined them. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

"Well." Michael ask impatiently as he waited on either Hawke or Santini to tell him something of their outcome. Besides the fact they had come out of it alright.

"That's a deep subject." Dom quipped with a glint in his eyes.

His main attention was on String as he scooped up Isis and stole a kiss from Caitlin. Course he'd gotten one from her too. Yet there was something about those two, things were shifting, changing. He hoped maybe in the right direction for a change.

Hawke's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry Michael the Iron Maiden has been put down."

"And what about Horn, did he get away?" Archangel groused.

"He took a butt whooping." Dom cut in.

"But he got away." Michael shot back.

"Hey look it's another of his hiding places gone." Cait chimed in.

"Yeah, but unfortunately he is still out there." String reminded them all.

Ever the optimist, Caitlin shot back before she went after the straying Isis. "We will get him."

/LATER/

Isis glanced skyward looking at the large monster that hung in the sky. It was the helicopter that had escorted her to this new home. She had felt instant peace and comfort when she had lay her cheek against its nose. It vibrated she thought like a kitten only it had no fur and it was warm but hard to the touch.

An older woman stood on the patio men in dark suits scattered all about her. They had been expecting the arrival of the small child. But it hadn't made it any easier on any of Air Wolfs crew. In fact nothing would soften the blow of returning her after having spent the last couple months of their lives with her. It was like a little pie of their hearts had been chipped off.

Isis stopped pulling away from Zebra squad member long enough to make a couple of hand signs she and Caitlin had learned together. A tiny hand came up with the thumb, forefinger, and pinky extended.

She followed it by fanning herself with both hands. Then she took her right hand finger tips around her nose then drew it away into an o sign.

Caitlin translated all of it, even though Hawke and Dom understood the first part. I love you, Air Wolf.

Hawke heard the hitch in her voice.

'Sorry." Caitlin tried to stifle the sob. "I bit my tongue."

Hawke didn't say anything he just removed his hand from briefly from the collective to give her hand a knowing little squeeze.

"I'm gonna miss that kid." Dom babbled.


	17. Epilogue

**AN: **Thought I had posted all this but apparently not. So this is finally the final chapter. Again I know there are loose ends. There are loose ends in the show too. It just works better that way.

**Epilogue**

_**Saint John Hawke**_

He only let his eyes brush across the now leaving California sign. He checked his review mirror again making sure the only thing following him was the eerie glow of his tail lights. He felt a twinge of sickening guilt. He had to do it. String had no idea the danger his resurrection would stir up. His family what there was of it, the old man Santini and his younger brother Stringfellow could suddenly become pawns in an even more deadly situation. One he preferred not to think about.

He would have loved nothing better than to get to know that feisty redhead. He got the impression just from their brief meeting, she gave String fits. He at least hoped she did. He'd hate to know, he was the only one she'd wailed on. As if suddenly being reminded he rubbed at his shoulder where she had landed one of her angry blows. She could hit hard or he was getting soft.

He would also like to know about the little girl. And exactly what was up with Strings relationship with the girl and the redhead. He'd seen the video footage it left him at a loss for words. Yes there was definitely something magical there but why was String holding back.

He glanced over at the VHS tape in the passenger seat. He couldn't keep it. He knew that. It would have to be destroyed but he at least wanted to watch he surrogate father figure and his brother one last time. After all one never knew when it would be the real last time he might lay eyes on them.

* * *

_**Santini Air**_

Dominic settled into his chair at the desk idly wondering if Cait had thrown herself across the bed to cry it out or if she was cooking up another storm. He had hoped she would change her mind and go to the cabin.

Then maybe String and Caitlin would get their act together and admit they actually liked each other for more than sniping the other. No such luck though. Who were they kidding, they'd both admitted it. Okay maybe String hadn't in so many words. But he saw it. Time and time again. Caitlin had actually voiced it but now suddenly she seemed preoccupied. Maybe he would drive down to her apartment and talk to her.

Or he could always go back up to Strings cabin after all that is what String had wanted, for the three of them to gather there but Caitlin begged off. Dom did kind of understand her wanting some down time. He had fought back his share of tears all the way back from delivering the little girl to her grandmother.

* * *

_**CABIN:**_

String watched the golden liquid splashing into the bottom of the glass. He sighed. Somehow it was easier to watch the liquor flow into the glass than to look around. Nothing was out of place. There was nothing to indicate there had ever been a small child in his cabin or for that matter Caitlin. He sighed again.

He'd let her slip away from him, not that he knew what to do with her if she had come back. She drove him nuts if he really thought about her. She was so, innocent. She'd never seen the nasty side of war. Though he supposed as a Texas Highway patrol, she had to have seen some rough stuff. Come to think of it, it had to be hard on her just getting into the Highway patrol. Her first strike was she was a woman, so that meant she had to work twice as hard.

He paused, looking down at the old blue tick dog giving him that pitiful look. "She refused." String told the dog who in turn just whined.

He brought the glass up to his lips for a drink, when the sight of a photograph grabbed his attention. It was of Sin Jin, Dom and himself. He glanced at another and then another.

His eyes narrowed, brows knit together. Why didn't he see it before? Caitlin and Isis both were drawn to photographs with common elements. They were either of Dom, Sin Jin and himself or Sin Jin, himself and a couple of army buddies. Except for the one of his parents and there was no way Caitlin could have ever met them.

He needed to talk to her. No they needed to talk to each other.

* * *

_**Knightsbridge Archangel's Office:**_

Jessup Conrad paced the spy's pristine office admiring the art, shelves of books, and trinkets. All very carefully put together he thought. He shook his head even here in an office the man monopolized the color white.

Jessup emptied his pockets laying his spare clips onto the edge of Michael Coldsmith Briggs the Third desk. He picked up his gun looking longingly over it as he broke the bolt hold open. The chamber was empty. He pulled the clip out. It was empty as well. He sighed wistfully. Somehow he just felt he could never ever use that clip again and quite possibly the gun. He had after all almost killed an innocent. No he had almost killed two innocents with it. There was no excuse for that.

* * *

The setting sun cast a red haze on Archangels office and its three occupants. Michael sat behind his desk, his fingers steeped. Marella stood off to his right leaning against the escritoire, listening to Jessup inform them of his involvement with Horn.

Michael was glaring down at his desk top. He had spent the last few hours listening and only asking a few questions as Jessup informed him of what had happened with his involvement into a mission that the Firms powers that be had demanded he undertake.

"Damn it." Michael growled standing shooting his chair backwards.

"Jesse." Michael limped around. "Why didn't you inform me, all I wanted you to do was met with him and now you are telling me you worked for him, literally?"

Michael stopped pacing to glare at Jesse the ruling member of his own little island.

"You could have killed Caitlin and Isis."

Jesse lifted his bowed head. "Michael….Don't you think I know that. I don't know what come over me. I would never ever hurt a woman or child and certainly not Strings family."

Michael turned to snap out a reply but caught himself and eyed Marella with a silent warning.

"Look Michael." Jessup reached forward pushing his gun and clips further towards the center of the desk.

"I need to be put away until I've been deprogramed. As long as I am free, I am a danger to everyone and everything."

Marella began gathering up the gun clips. Michael continued staring at him.

Jessup kept on. "Michael, I know what the other guy did. I know he shot himself. I am asking you Michal. No Michael I am begging you. I almost killed a girl and a kid. You just don't know the suicidal thoughts I have had."

"Jesse. I can't just-"

"Damn it, Archangel." Jessup cut him off.

"I come here to kill and die. Right here in your prefect pristine world. Something is driving me eating away at me. The things running around in my head right now, Michael you can't begin to know the thoughts, the feelings. They are dark cold desires and it scares the hell out of me."

Michael knew from experience the effects of brain washing. The horrors he had thought he witnessed. The thoughts he'd had as he attempted to gun down the committee. It was wrong. He knew that. He knew he shouldn't. He wanted to stop but, something wouldn't let him.

"Lucky for you, you were out earlier." Jessup's voice had turned to a cold harsh smokers whisper. Michael flicked his eye over to the mutilated sofa. Not only had it been cut up. He had shot it up as well.

Well there went three thousand dollars, Marella thought privately.

"Yes indeed." Michael replied praying the white tiger striped hit squad others knew as the Zebra Squad wouldn't use deadly force to subdue Jessup when they busted in.

* * *

Marella had been right the transformation was just like the flicking of an unseen switch. So that was how he had reacted.

"Sir how did you know he would get in here past security. And didn't someone hear him when he was shooting things up?" she was still eyeing the same destroyed sofa. She had been eyeing since they had returned from delivering Isis to her newly found paternal grandmother.

Michael watched still relaxing behind his desk as the last of the Zebra squad gathered up the few remaining clips and the 300 Windmag. He had been listening to her but he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her it was because of his own brainwashing that he had taken unmentioned security steps. Yes she would find out about them. God help him when she did. Somehow, he thought he might have to chauffeur his own self around for a while.

"You're not going to answer me, are you, sir." She was practically purring when she spoke.

He suddenly had a scary thought. As bad as he hated the idea, he might actually have to hire Santini to shuttle him around. At least until Marella cooled down or warmed back up. He wasn't real sure which direction this one was going in. And he would be damned if he ask one of his other Angels of mercy. Marella had ways of running his office with an iron fist, when she wanted to.

* * *

_**Caitlin's Apartment:**_

The phone was about to ring off the hook as she jiggled the keys trying to get the deadbolt to let go. It was probably her mother. She thought morosely. Calling to check on her again or worse yet to find out exactly where she lived because she was coming up. Assuming she wasn't already in California. God in Heaven she prayed under her breath as she answered the phone.

Caitlin barely squeezed out a hello, before her mother launched into her. She tried a few times to reply or defend herself but her mother would not let up.

"I knew flying was going to get you killed. Now you see here young lady. You have gone and gotten all banged up. What happens next time you crash a helicopter you wake up dead?"

Caitlin pulled the phone back, eyeing it. But decided against any comebacks that came to mind and she wasn't going to very well point out if she was dead, she would not be waking up.

"Momma it wasn't as bad as it sounds. I promise. I was just a car wreck. I got run off the road. I am just a little banged up."

Okay maybe that wasn't fully accurate, but maybe it would put her mother off until she could talk Michael into doing damage control. Besides who the heck had leaked it to her mother she had been in an accident. Never mind someone had been shooting at her.

She glanced longingly at the tea kettle on the stove, and then her eyes flicked to the clock. Three solid hours of listening to her mother tell her everything wrong with her job as a helicopter pilot and the berating of her doing stunt pilot work. She bet her mother would have had a real meltdown if she ever found out about working with the guys and Air Wolf. Her mother might forgive Dom, but Hawke would be dead in the water. Oh who was she kidding, her mother would rip into Dom too.

She gave an audible sigh that her mother didn't seem to hear. Now she wished she'd gone on to Hawkes cabin. She could only pray someone would rescue her from this mess.

A tap at the door got her attention long enough to zone her mother out. A quick look through the security hole assured her she could open up.

"Look momma, I gotta go. I have visitor."

"Yes, momma it's a boy." Well actually boy wasn't precise but it would do.

"I'll talk to you later momma. Yes, he brought flowers. No momma. Yes momma. I love you momma."

Caitlin hung the phone up on her mother, eyeing the beautiful wild flower bouquet.

"Their beautiful and smell so good." Caitlin said taking the flowers. Already things were looking up.

_**END**_

* * *

AN:

I have left unanswered questions and loose ends to be tied up elsewhere. Just means there are things that can be explored later. Though Horn and Daughter probably will not be one of them.


End file.
